


Ten Nights (열 밤)

by doremifasolar



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasolar/pseuds/doremifasolar
Summary: 별일 아닐 거라 믿고만 싶은 밤It’s a night that I want to believe isn’t a big deal그렇게 지내고 싶어I want to spend it like that- Byulyi어떻게 너를 보낼까How can I send you away이토록 아픈 밤일까How can it be a night that hurts this much- Yongsun
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 78
Kudos: 127





	1. It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Ten Nights from Reality in Black album (and also the break up I went through last year because I wanted to write out somewhere all the feelings I felt)

**(N-0 - Monday)**

The apartment door slams shut, its loud sound in the relatively silent night startles Yongsun who was drinking soju alone in the kitchen. She doesn't bother greeting her accountant girlfriend, Byulyi, who had just returned after doing overtime due to the company's month-end closing. Byulyi doesn't come over to greet her florist girlfriend like she used to, either, opting to head straight to their bedroom.

Yongsun sighs softly, downing yet another shot of soju that burns her throat in a terrible way, but yet it ironically soothes her heart and mind. For someone who dislikes alcohol, she's drinking too much and too fast. She closes her eyes and hears the cars driving by, she hears drunk people making a fuss downstairs, and she hears Byulyi take a quick shower and then gets ready for bed quietly. 

She doesn't know how much she drank, but she knows it's enough by how she stumbles right after getting up, causing the dining table to shift when she grabs unto it and the empty soju bottles to roll down to the floor, shattering into countless tiny pieces just like her heart did since a while back.

Byulyi rushes out of the bedroom in her pajamas at the sound of glass breaking, side-stepping the broken pieces and quickly holding onto her. "Unnie, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Hmm? No..." Yongsun slurs, trying to pull her arm out of Byulyi's grasp. "D-Don't..."

"I'll help you to the bed, unnie, you can't walk on your own like this," Byulyi insists, feeling a little frustrated at how stubborn the older woman can be. 

Yongsun whines a little but lets Byulyi help her anyway, since even in her fuzzy state of mind she knows she's right. She leans her entire body weight on Byulyi because her legs feel like jelly, and to Byulyi's surprise, her girlfriend isn't heavy at all. It's then that the accountant realises how much weight her girlfriend has lost, and guilt pricks at her conscience. Upon reaching the bed, Byulyi sets her down gently and moves to tuck her in when Yongsun stops her by holding a hand up.

"I'll... I can do it by myself," Yongsun mumbles. Byulyi looks at her for a couple of seconds before nodding and going to make a glass of honey water for her to sober up. She pushes the glass into Yongsun's hand and the latter sips it reluctantly. It's a while before she feels better and her mind clearer. When she's done, Byulyi sets the empty glass aside before moving to her side of the bed. She sits down and is about to get under the covers when Yongsun speaks up again. "L-Let's do it."

"What?" Byulyi pauses mid-action and turns to face her girlfriend. "Let's do what?"

"Break up... Let's break up," Yongsun breathes while clutching the quilt tightly. It's been a week since Byulyi brought it up, and it's also been a week of Yongsun refusing it, begging her girlfriend to rethink her decision, and then avoiding all forms of communication. However, she's been thinking a lot the past few days and she knows that the longer she drags it out, the more it will hurt when it finally happens. She also knows that their relationship was truly over the moment Byulyi initiated the breakup, because how do you continue a relationship when only one party is willing to fight for it and all the other party wants is to leave? Therefore, she's finally accepting the fact that they have fallen apart to the state of no return.

Byulyi's heart races at her words. "Really?" She knows that she's the one who asked for this, but it feels unreal that this is finally happening. On one hand, she feels heartbroken because of the time and effort they had both invested in this relationship. On the other hand, she feels relieved as well. It's been some time since her feelings for her girlfriend have faded, and she feels like she's lying to herself and to Yongsun by staying together just for the sake of it. Everything has become so mundane, so familiar that there's no longer even a spark of excitement in their relationship. None in their dates of just eating out and strolling in the park, none in their sex life either. Byulyi isn't sure that she can live with this for the rest of her life, and she'll probably resent not just herself but Yongsun as well if she ever regrets in the future for not leaving.

Yongsun nods in reply. "I'll... I'll move out tomorrow."

"No, live here. I'll move out," Byulyi grabs her hand but she moves it away as if Byulyi's hand burns her. It stings to see Yongsun act this way, but then again it's her own doing for giving up on their relationship when Yongsun clearly wants to keep trying.

"No, I found a place to stay."

Byulyi waits for her to give more information but when she doesn't continue, Byulyi probes, "Where? Alone?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Yongsun snaps before she takes in a deep breath to calm herself down. "Sorry."

The younger woman shakes her head. "It's fine, you have every right to be angry. I'll continue to live here until the rental period is up then."

"Okay."

"I'll return you the portion of rent that you paid."

"No, it's fine," Yongsun sighs before lying down with her back facing Byulyi, and covers herself with the quilt, signalling that the talk is over and her decision is final. Byulyi takes the blatant hint and lies down facing away as well.

Yongsun endures until she hears Byulyi's breathing deepens, and only then did she let her tears fall freely. She sobs as silently as possible, biting onto her knuckle almost to the extent of drawing blood, and tries not to shake so that she won't wake Byulyi up.

She couldn't sleep at all that night, and in the morning when the sunlight streams into the bedroom through the windows as it does every morning, Byulyi wakes up to the other side of the bed empty and all traces of her now ex-girlfriend erased. Even the soju bottle shards on the kitchen floor are gone. It's like she has been the only one living in this apartment all this time. It's then that she feels a kind of freedom and a kind of emptiness that coexist in her chest, and she honestly doesn't know what to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for making it this far! I hope you like it, and feedbacks are very much appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**(D-1 - Tuesday, Yongsun)**

"Pass me the luggage, unnie," Wheein gently presses her second favourite person in the whole wide world (first is, of course, a tie between her beloved mother and her late grandmother who was like a second mother to her).

Yongsun shakes her head and instead, passes Wheein an expertly wrapped bouquet of hydrangeas as she steps into the latter's studio apartment. Seeing her best friend's confused look, she explains, "It means heartfelt emotions and gratitude."

"Ah, thank you unnie," Wheein smiles, accepting the bouquet gratefully and bringing it up to her nose to smell the fragrance. "They are so beautiful, and smell so good!"

"I should be the one thanking you, Wheein-ah. Thank you for taking me in on such a short notice," Yongsun says as she looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Wheein tips Yongsun's chin up, and angrily looks into her eyes. "Unnie, stop talking nonsense. You're absolutely no trouble, okay? I love that you are here, it reminds me of our sleepovers in high school. If you talk like that again I'm really going to get mad."

The tears that were brimming in Yongsun's eyes spill over at Wheein's words, and all Wheein can do is to pull her best friend into a bone-crushing hug and hope that it will soothe the former's pain, even if it's just a little. When her crying subsides, Wheein wipes her tears away with her fingers and pulls her into the bathroom after she kicks her sliders off.

"Wash your face, unnie, and freshen up. I'll order ddeokbokki for you," Wheein tells her before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Being left alone again only induces more tears because of the memories of the relationship that are still fresh in her mind, and Yongsun slides down against the wall as her strength leaves her legs. Sobs wrack through her body, and the ache in her heart seems to spread to every part of her, every cell in her. She feels like her life is over and there's no point in living anymore because how does she live without the person she loves the most? How does she continue to live when the person, who she's so used to having in her life, has left? All the what ifs come crashing down on her. What if Byulyi finds someone new and showers her with the love Yongsun had been and should have been receiving? What if she doesn't ever see Byulyi again in her life? What if her heart remains empty her entire life because the owner never returns? 

The ddeokbokki arrives after twenty minutes, but Yongsun still hasn't come out of the bathroom and Wheein starts to worry. She did ask her to go in on purpose because she wants to let her cry it out alone, but it's been a while and there's no sound at all. Not even sniffing. Wheein knocks on the bathroom door hesitantly. No response. She decides to open the door only to see Yongsun asleep on the floor, drained from all the crying. The sight of her best friend curled up against the wall broke Wheein's heart and fuels her anger towards her best friend's ex. It's the first time she has seen her looking so small and frail. She wasn't even like this when her ex-girlfriend in high school broke up with her because of societal pressures, and when her ex-boyfriend in university cheated on her.

Wheein kneels down and nudges Yongsun's thigh gently, causing the older girl to jolt awake in surprise. 

"Come on, I'll wash you and then you can take a nap or have some food," Wheein says as she starts to strip Yongsun out of her oversized t-shirt, sweatpants, and lingerie.

"I can shower on my own," Yongsun rasps out, forcing a smile.

"Okay, I'll be outside. Call me when you're done," Wheein nods, stepping out to give Yongsun some privacy and then entering with a large fluffy towel when Yongsun calls her. She wraps her in the towel then leads her to her wardrobe. "You can wear my clothes first since you haven't unpacked."

Yongsun nods gratefully, picking out a worn-out grey oversized t-shirt. When she's done dressing, Wheein sets up the meal table and places a steaming bowl of ddeokbokki in front of her.

"Your favourite. Eat it and gain some strength, okay?"

Even though Yongsun doesn't have any appetite, she forces herself to eat some since Wheein tried so hard to cheer her up, to help her cope with her heartbreak. She scoops a spoonful into her mouth and slowly chews the rice cake that was to her like chicken noodle soup is to people with flu. It's her favourite food, but why does it taste like nothing? Halfway through, she feels her stomach stirs and she runs to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Wheein, surprised, runs after her and stroke her back while she throws up and cries simultaneously. 

"Wheein-ah," Yongsun chokes out as she feels her heart wrenching and twisting in pain. "I will get better right? It will hurt less... right? If I sleep, like ten times, I'll... I'll be able to let go of her, right? Please say yes, please tell me that I can, please... I feel like I'm dying, Wheein..."

Wheein didn't think she could ever hate someone this much, but she does now. And yet, how can she blame anyone when feelings can't be helped? She has not felt this helpless for a long time, and seeing her best friend break down right in front of her but there's nothing she can even do to help makes her feel a sense of déjà vu. It brings back memories of her mom secretly crying at night after her dad walked out on them and the then ten years old Wheein could do nothing but watch outside the room. Wheein takes the older girl into her arms, letting the latter cling onto her t-shirt. 

To Yongsun, however, just having Wheein by her side is already a huge help and it's the only reason she's still alive now, because she knows that no matter how alone she feels, she's not alone.

**(D-1 - Tuesday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi goes through her usual morning routine as soon as she finishes checking out the differences in the apartment. She brushes her teeth, washes her face, takes a quick shower, makes her morning coffee, have her breakfast of two bananas, does her make up, gets changed for work, and then leaves the house to head to the office.

Her life has changed, that's for sure, but she doesn't feel all that sad about it. Sure, the emptiness is there and it does feel weird. She notices every change, like how there's only one toothbrush in the cup, how there's only one towel hanging in the bathroom, and how the wardrobe is half empty. However, she knows that she can fill up the emptiness by reshuffling her priorities. Her first priority was always her girlfriend, but now she can make it her career or her family and friends. She used to go home straight after work to spend time with Yongsun, but she can now meet her friends to have fun drinking and partying or just do something new in general. Something different, something exciting.

When she reaches her desk at work humming, her colleague and close friend, Bomi, greets her with a questioning look.

"What?" Byulyi asks.

"You look lighter. I don't mean your weight, but like your expression," Bomi comments before narrowing her eyes at her. "Did you have some mind-blowing sex last night or something?"

Byulyi gawks at her straightforwardness before reaching over to smack her arm. "No?!"

"Aw, then what's the occasion?"

"I just broke up," Byulyi nonchalantly announces, as if it's a normal everyday occurrence. 

It's Bomi's turn to gawk at her. "What the... How bad is your girlfriend for you to be this happy to break up with her?"

Although Bomi isn't in the wrong for taking the situation this way since Byulyi is being pretty misleading, it weirdly hurts to have someone talk about Yongsun this way especially when she's not even the one who's at fault.

"No, it's not that. I just feel great from the sudden freedom that I haven't felt since we got together four years ago," Byulyi clarifies while she boots up her laptop and arranges the files neatly. Her busy hands help her feel better.

"Right... Then shall we have a drink tonight? As, erm, a celebration or whatever you want to call it? We can go to the bar near the office?"

"Sure! Let's tell Seulgi at lunch later."

"Okay. Maybe we should go to the club this Friday, since you are now single and probably ready to mingle?"

Byulyi considers for awhile before agreeing. "Okay, but let's go to the club next week instead. Give me a few nights, maybe nine to ten, to prepare myself."

"Okay, ten nights then," Bomi nods, looking at her desk calendar and counting the days (or nights). "Just in time for Friday."


	3. Chapter 3

**(N-1 - Tuesday, Yongsun)**

Yongsun wakes up at seven in the evening in Wheein's bed, and she realises she's been sleeping since twelve noon. The apartment is dark and quiet. She gingerly sits up, wincing when she feels her head throb due to her excessive crying that led to dehydration. Reaching out to turn on the night lamp, she notices a handwritten note, two painkiller tablets, and a glass of water. She takes them before reading the note.

_Unnie, I went to the gallery for a short meeting. I'll get dinner on my way back so please don't cook and don't order food delivery. Take the painkillers if your head hurts. I love you, please don't do anything silly okay? - Wheein-ie_

Seeing the handwritten note brings tears to Yongsun's eyes again but she forces herself to blink them back because her head already feels like there's a construction site in it and her eyes are mad swollen. She hesitantly checks her phone to see if there are any messages or missed calls from a certain someone but no, there are only messages from her friends and employees. It makes her want to cry again. 

Getting out of bed, she turns off the night lamp and turns on the lights. Then, she washes her face with water and takes two ice packs to help reduce the swelling of her eyes. Wheein returns right then, and Yongsun already knows what's for dinner judging by the smell emitting from the takeaway bags Wheein is carrying.

"Oh you're up already? I have your second favourite food here since the first one kind of failed," Wheein grins, holding up the bag of takeaway food. Yongsun smiles and walks over to envelope Wheein in a hug. 

"You know I love you too, right?" Yongsun mumbles into Wheein's long brown hair and the latter nods. She lets her go after a few seconds and helps her set the table for their dinner.

They eat their piping hot kimchi stew in comfortable silence with occasional small talks about topics like the weather, pets, and anything that doesn't involve romantic relationships. When the both of them are done eating, they clear the table together despite Wheein telling her to just sit down and rest.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow," Yongsun announces.

Wheein nods in agreement. "That's good, it'll help you take your mind off things."

"That's what I hope for, but I don't know if it'll work... I think of her when I open my eyes and I think of her when I close my eyes too. Wheein-ah, do you think she's hurting like me or am I the only one in pain from this breakup?"

"I'm going to be a *pumpkin and say that you're probably the only one hurting. I mean, she did initiate it," Wheein answers after much thinking. She wants to let her down gently, but she feels that telling it to her as it is will probably be more beneficial.

"...Right? I thought so too. I just wish otherwise." Any shred of hope left in Yongsun has been destroyed by Wheein's direct words, but she's somewhat glad for it. She hates it when people sugarcoat stuff, and no hope means no expectation, which in turn means no additional pain.

Wheein stays silent for a little while before gesturing for Yongsun to put on a cardigan since summer nights tend to be quite cool. "You know what you need right now? Something sweet. Let's go get ice cream!"

"Okay," Yongsun smiles. "But only if it's on me."

**(N-1 - Tuesday, Byulyi)**

"Ahjumma, please give us two more bottles of soju!" Byulyi orders with an uncharacteristic giggle. Bomi and their other colleague/close friend Seulgi look at her with worry before they signal to the ahjumma to cancel the order. "Ah, don't look at me like that! Let's get high, no, higher, and then let's go for a second round!"

"Byulyi unnie, I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight," Seulgi sternly says, taking her shot glass away from her to which Byulyi whines at. She quickly snatches it back. 

"Heyyy, it's my first night out as a single in four years," She pauses due to a hiccup before continuing, "I should be getting wasted~"

Bomi shakes her head at the eldest of them, who so happens to not act like one. "Unnie, are you sure you're happier this way? I don't see that at all."

"I am. I... am, I guess," Byulyi shrugs. "Enough with that, why aren't you two drinking?"

"We did," Seulgi answers, quickly downing a shot as proof. "There's work tomorrow though, so I don't plan on getting drunk. Going to work is bad enough. Going to work with a hangover will just about kill me so no thank you."

"Aren't you a disloyal one? We should be getting hammered together!" Byulyi frowns, starting to sway a little. Bomi literally facepalms herself before she whispers to Seulgi to get the bill first so they can get out of here as soon as possible. When Seulgi finishes the payment, Byulyi has fallen asleep with her chin resting on her palm. Bomi and Seulgi hold onto her on each side, dragging her out to get her into a taxi.

When they finally get into one, Byulyi rouses from her sleep and insists they go to a karaoke room. She whines and sulks and then finally falls back asleep when she doesn't get her way. The rest of the ride is thankfully peaceful, and the two younger women sigh.

"Byulyi unnie, what's your security code?" Seulgi asks as they stand outside Byulyi's apartment unit. 

"Hmm?"

Bomi shakes her as an attempt to wake her up. "Unnie! If you can't tell us your code, do you have a spare key or something that we can use to get you inside?"

"Yong unnie... wake... press... doorbell," Byulyi murmurs sleepily but it's like a switch went off in her brain when she mutters her ex-girlfriend's name and she sobers up in an instant. She blinks. "Ah, right. I can... I can put in my code now."

The two younger women exchange concerned looks, unsure if it's okay to leave Byulyi alone for the night. She answers them as if she can read their minds.

"I'm okay, you guys should go since it's late already and we have work tomorrow. Thank you for taking me home," Byulyi smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure, unnie? We can stay with you if you want," Seulgi offers. She can always go home for a change of clothes in the morning before work.

"Yeah," Bomi nods in agreement.

Byulyi shakes her head. "No, no, I really am okay. Goodnight guys and sorry for the trouble."

"It's no problem unnie," Seulgi smiles, giving Byulyi a hug before grabbing Bomi's forearm. "We'll get going then. Call us if you need us."

The eldest nods and waves goodbye to them before closing the door. She stays still for a while, trying to get used to the dead silence in the apartment. Just days ago there were sounds of rom-com drama playing on the television, dishes being washed, and humming. Now it's just quiet with the occasional yells from some random drunkards and tantrums from stupid kids downstairs. 

She turns on all the lights before going to take a shower. When she's done, she puts on some pajamas that was part of a couple set that she bought in Vietnam with Yongsun during their short trip there on their first anniversary. Thinking it's a bit weird to wear something with such a meaning so soon after their separation, she takes it off and starts to find something else.

However, every set of pajamas she owns somehow has a link to her past relationship. Giving up, she goes to bed naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pumpkin = a literal pumpkin, but is also used as a slang for straightforward, direct


	4. Chapter 4

**(D-2 - Wednesday, Yongsun)**

Yongsun wakes up at 8 a.m. to Wheein flinging her arm over her abdomen and her leg across her thighs. She quietly chuckles at how the younger girl resembles a koala hugging a tree. 

Wheein stirs a little but doesn't wake up. Yongsun holds her breath as she slowly moves out of Wheein's hold, only starting to breathe again when she finally gets off the bed. She washes up and changes into a short bright yellow summer dress that greatly contrasts how she actually feels at the moment - dark and gloomy. She puts on light make up and ties her long black hair into a half ponytail before making scrambled eggs and toasts for the both of them. 

The younger girl wakes up to the delicious smell of food and does a full body stretch contentedly akin to a cat, kicking the blanket away from her legs. 

"Good morning unnie," Wheein beams at the sight of breakfast as she helps set up the dining table and then pours fresh milk in two glasses. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Wheein, I guess I did. You?" Yongsun ruffles her hair as she walks past her.

"Mhm! Thank you for the food unnie."

"Thank you for the ingredients Wheein-ie."

The two chuckles before tucking in. When they are done eating, Wheein refuses to let her wash the dishes since she has already done the cooking. She can't help but think of when she used to live with Byulyi. It's usually her that washed the dishes in the morning because unlike Byulyi, she doesn't need to rush to work. Byulyi would make it up by washing them at night after having dinner together.

"Just go to work, I'll wash them!" Wheein insists, pushing Yongsun to the door.

"You're not going out yet?"

Wheein shakes her head in glee, singing, "Nope, I don't have to go out today. It's my off-day~"

"Alright, fine, thank you," Yongsun nods in resignation. She grabs her bag and phone then slips on her white sneakers.

"Have a good day at work! By the way you look gorgeous today, unnie," Wheein winks. "Call me if you need my help to fend off anyone! But... I'm sure Sooyoung will do a better job! She can be real intimidating."

Yongsun laughs, shaking her head at her silly best friend before heading out. She reaches her florist shortly as it's pretty near Wheein's place, only taking about a ten minutes' drive. When she enters, her employees who are also her close friends, Chorong and Sooyoung, greet her cautiously. They already knew about what happened as Wheein was the one who informed them that Yongsun was taking the past two days off.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine," Yongsun sighs as she puts her bag away.

"You know, when a woman says that she's fine, she's really not," Sooyoung points out and Chorong nods in agreement. "Unnie, be honest with us okay? If you feel like you can't take it, let us know. We'll go out for a drink or... karaoke! You love singing!"

Yongsun nods with a grateful smile before pulling the both of them into a group hug. "I got it. Thank you guys, but I really want to keep myself occupied with work so my mind can stop wandering."

"Okay, if you say so," Sooyoung shrugs, giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "But just know that you're not alone."

"Yeah Yongsun-ah. You have Wheein, Sooyoung, and me," Chorong pipes in.

"I know," Yongsun grins, feeling the warmth in her heart spread to every part of her. "I love you guys. I really do."

**(D-2 - Wednesday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi was nearly late for work because she only managed to fall asleep at nearly four in the morning after much tossing and turning, and as a result, she slept through her alarm when it rang at seven. It's funny, because she should be sleeping well after removing the stress her love life brought into her life. It's not that Yongsun was a huge stress to her, but the conflict she faced between wanting to break up and not wanting to hurt the older girl was enough to drive her bonkers.

On one hand, she feels like she'd be better off without the commitment of a relationship because of the freedom she'd get back. On the other hand, she feels extremely guilty having to hurt someone who loves her so wholeheartedly. She knows very well how committed Yongsun was to their relationship, and to her. Yongsun always fought for them, fought to keep their relationship. On top of that, Yongsun wasn't just her lover, she was also her best friend and soulmate.

But somehow along the way, she felt smothered by the attention she's gotten instead of feeling flattered (even though she used to love it), although Byulyi can't deny that she feels really empty now which she puts down to her getting used to the changes.

When Byulyi arrives at the office out of breath, Bomi shoots her a knowing look. She hasn't seen Byulyi look this disheveled and haggard in the two years that they've worked together, not even when she and Yongsun fought. As the older girl sets up her laptop, Bomi gets her a cup of strong coffee and sandwich to get her through the morning.

"Thanks, you're a real lifesaver," Byulyi sighs, gratefully accepting the meal before inhaling them quickly. When she's done eating, she starts to bury herself in her endless pile of work left behind by their director.

She's never thought she'd be thankful for it, because she'd usually be complaining about how he is such an ass. Now, she gets to make use of the heavy workload to stop thinking about everything that has just happened.

Who would've thought work would become a very anticipated distraction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that there are and are going to be a lot of repetitive thoughts from Byulyi and Yongsun, kind of like a continuous reflection. It's because in a rl breakup, you're going to keep thinking about the same things like all the why(s) and what if(s)... or maybe it's just me heh, but that's what I'm trying to portray. I'm sorry if it gets annoying!


	5. Chapter 5

**(N-2 - Wednesday, Yongsun)**

The rest of the day passes by quickly as Yongsun checks the condition of their flowers, increases orders for hot-selling ones, does some updates for their website, makes some bouquets before finally doing the payroll for her two full-time employees, two part-time employees, and herself.

Even though she was plenty busy, she stopped a couple times with the slightest hope (that she thought she'd squashed) to check her phone for missed calls or messages and it didn't go unnoticed by her employees. The way her face fell and the lone tear that rolled down her cheek didn't go unnoticed by them, too. They've never seen her in such a state before, and it flusters them as this was the complete opposite of her usual bright and cheerful self.

Right before they close the shop for the day, a good-looking guy walks in to get a bouquet for his mom who has just surprised him with a visit from the US. Yongsun attends to him as Chorong and Sooyoung are busy cleaning up the store.

"What would you recommend? I'm not so good with flowers and their meanings," He admits sheepishly, not meeting her eyes.

A type of flower immediately comes to Yongsun's mind because she herself had given it to a very special person only yesterday. "How about hydrangeas? They mean heartfelt emotions and gratitude, very appropriate for giving to family or people you are thankful for." Yongsun shows him the flowers and his face lights up. 

"Oh, perfect! I'll take them," The guy beams.

Yongsun wraps the flowers up expertly before handing it to him. He gratefully takes it and pays with his credit card.

"Thank you, please come again!" Yongsun smiles, passing him his credit card and receipt.

"I should thank you instead for recommending this to me. I would've probably chosen some ominous flowers if it wasn't for you. If you don't mind, I'd like to treat you to a coffee someday."

"Erm... but recommending flowers to customer is part of my job..." Yongsun hesitates while Chorong and Sooyoung giggle at her for being all flustered.

The guy seems to be gathering his courage as he takes in a deep breath. "Okay that's an excuse, a bad one too. I actually want to get to know you, if you don't mind. No pressure, of course."

Silence fills the shop, with the exception of the soft ballad song playing in the background, as Yongsun debates with herself internally. Sooyoung takes it upon herself to answer for her. "That's great, we don't mind. Please take Yongsun unnie out and cheer her up. She's been moping around since her breakup two days ago."

Yongsun gawks at the words of the younger girl while Chorong elbows her in the ribs, eliciting a squeak from her. The guy scratches his neck awkwardly.

"I'm... so sorry about her," Yongsun apologises, embarrassed. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll give you my number. You can hit me up if you're up for it, but if not, I completely understand," The guy smiles before handing her his name card.

_Eric Nam_

_Founder, Producer, and Songwriter of EN Music_

Yongsun's eyes widen at his job. "Wow, you work in the music industry? That's awesome!"

"Really?" Chorong gasps, coming over to look at the name card as well. "Woah, you guys should do a collaboration or something. Yongsun is an amazing singer."

"She is?" Eric gazes at her, wonderfully surprised at how this girl falls right into the mold of his ideal type - beautiful and musically-inclined. He chuckles at the blush blooming in her soft cheeks. Although he'd love to stay for a bit longer, he has to go and he knows that he's holding up their closing as well. "Well, I'll leave you for tonight. I hope to... hear from you soon?"

Yongsun nods shyly. "I'll, erm, think about it."

"Great, thank you again and have a good night," He waves to all three of them.

As soon as he's out of the store, Yongsun turns to the two, ready to give them a piece of her mind when they quickly grab their bags and give Yongsun a quick hug before running out cackling. 

What a night.

**(N-2 - Wednesday, Byulyi)**

The only thing Byulyi was looking forward to for today was having dinner with her family, who had just arrived in Seoul from their hometown in Bucheon for an impromptu trip. They had decided to stay in a hotel to pamper themselves, thus they decided to have dinner there as well, in the hotel's reputable restaurant. Byulyi drives there after her work, excited to see them after months.

She hugs them all immediately after she meets them at their reserved table, and is surprised to find her two younger sisters looking more grown-up.

"Seulgi's going to reach your height in no time," Her father comments while her younger sisters laugh at her mock-offended expression.

"No way, she's gonna stop growing right before she reaches my height," Byulyi retorts, ruffling Seulgi's hair to the latter's dismay.

The waitress comes over as they were catching up and so they paused to order their food. When the waitress leaves, they resume their chat. Her family doesn't mention anything about her relationship matters and she is thankful for it. However, that changed when they start eating.

"So, you broke up with that girl," Her mother brings up and her sisters shake their head anxiously, trying to stop her from talking further. Even her father looks uncomfortable as he grabs onto his wife's forearm.

Byulyi's hand that's holding her spoon up to her mouth pauses midway. She knows that they know about the breakup because when they told her yesterday that they're coming to Seoul, she had invited them to stay at her apartment. Of course, her parents were against it since they know about her sharing the place with her girlfriend so she had to explain to them that she's started to live alone after they broke up and that Yongsun moved out. She just didn't expect them to bring it up so soon, but she feels silly to not have anticipated it since her mother is as blunt as old scissors' blades. 

"You did the right thing, Byulyi-ah. I told you since the start that it was a mistake, that that girl was a mistake, didn't I? How can you be with a girl when you're one too?" Her mother continues with a proud smile. "When you are ready, I'll ask your aunt to set you up with a nice guy from a good family."

Tension fills the air when Byulyi sets her spoon down abruptly. "Eomma, why are you judging whether my relationship was a mistake?"

"I-"

"Well, it isn't and Yongsun unnie isn't a mistake too. I know it's hard but can't you accept the fact that I like girls? I don't want a nice guy from a good family, I only want a girl... so please, stop it," Byulyi snaps.

Her father steps in before her mother could say anything else. "Stop it, you two. I don't want this dinner ruined. We haven't met in so long but you want to argue the moment we do?"

"But yeobo, we need to talk some sense into her. She needs guidance," Her mother insists.

"What guidance do I need? To turn me straight? I'm born like this, so why don't you shove me back and see if I come out the way you want?" Byulyi yells, standing up as her patience snaps. It was a good thing they had a private room, although the walls are probably not soundproof.

Her father stands up as well, slapping her across her face, causing her mother and sisters to gasp in shock because Byulyi has always been her father's favourite child - this was an open secret. Her father never treated her any differently when she came out to her family years ago even when her mother and sisters did. He was always loving and accepting of his firstborn.

This time, though, Byulyi admits she did go overboard but can anyone really blame her? She was struggling to accept her own decision to end the relationship and the guilt she suffers from doing it, and on top of that, her mother comes and tries to change her to fit the norm when this isn't something that can be changed. If she could choose, of course the hetero life would be way easier, but this isn't something she chose for herself. She had no choice in this matter and she's so frustrated that her mother can't seem to see this blatant fact.

Aggrieved, she grabs her bag and leaves without another word. The four people left behind were all stunned. Even her father couldn't believe what he just did - the guilt caught up to him pretty quickly. No longer having any appetite, they get up to leave. At the counter, when her father takes out his credit card to pay, they found out that Byulyi had already paid for the meal.

That night, messages from her sisters come flooding in but she leaves them unopened. Although she loves them so much, she doesn't want to deal with all the drama now because she simply doesn't have the energy for it. 

Byulyi wonders where it all went wrong. Of course she knows it's when she came out to them, but the reason she did it was because she'd thought they would be accepting, especially her mother. She could've just pretended to be straight but she was really confident they would love her no matter what. That's because she had always been extremely close to her family. As soon as she had started crawling, she'd follow her mother everywhere like a baby chick following its mother hen. She was the apple of her father's eyes, and her sisters and her shared a close bond. They listened well to Byulyi, and the three barely had conflicts. 

Thus, when her close friend in high school got disowned for coming out and warned her not to do it, she paid her advice no heed.

The end result was her getting her heart broken by those she trusted the most - her mother stopped speaking to her for at least a year, and her sisters acted awkwardly around her for a long time. It wasn't until the last two years that they started mending their relationship with compromise and tolerance. But now, she isn't really sure where she stands anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**(D-3 - Thursday, Yongsun)**

"Unnie, quit looking at the name card. If you want to contact him, just do it," Wheein urges when she sees from the corner of her eyes Yongsun fiddling with it right after she wakes up.

"Should I?" She asks, putting it down again and scoots closer to Wheein who's lying beside her on the bed.

Wheein puts down her phone to look at her. "I'm all for it if he can make you happy, although that's too soon to tell. You can meet him to be friends first, because it's a little fast for you to be dating again, isn't it? You don't wanna use him as a rebound, do you? It's not good for either of you."

Yongsun nods in agreement. "He's cute and seems nice, but you know I'm not over her yet. And it's not fair to him if I give him false hope. But... meeting as acquaintances seems okay, right?"

"Of course! No one's asking you to get married to him tomorrow. If it doesn't work out then it's just that - find somebody else."

"Yeah, and technically we're really just strangers and are meeting to have coffee because he's grateful to me. Maybe after he knows the real me he wouldn't be interested in me anymore."

Wheein whacks her on the arm for her self-deprecating statement, eliciting a yelp from the older girl. "Unnie! I say he'd fall harder if he knows the real you. Stop putting yourself down. You're amazing and gorgeous and sexy and adorable and real, okay? Keep your chin up!"

Yongsun blushes at the compliments, covering her rosy cheeks coyly. "O-Okay..." She reaches for her phone from the bedside table to draft out a text.

_Yongsun: 'Hi Eric-ssi, this is Yongsun from Solar Florist. Are you still up for some coffee?'_

Within minutes, her phone vibrates, signalling a message has come in.

_Eric: 'Hi Yongsun-ssi, of course I'm still up for it! When would you like to have it?'_

_Yongsun: 'How about tomorrow at 4pm?'_

_Eric: 'Sure thing, shall we meet near the florist? I heard there's a new cafe that's just opened around the corner and it seems pretty nice.'_

_Yongsun: 'Are you talking about Snow House?'_

_Eric: 'Yes that's right! You heard about it too?'_

_Yongsun: 'I've been there with my best friend once. They have great coffees and cakes. I'll meet you there at 4pm then.'_

_Eric: 'Awesome. See you!'_

_Yongsun: 'See you.'_

Wheein giggles at the slight smile on Yongsun's face. She's glad that she seems to be cheering up a little. This way, she can peacefully go on dates as well or she'd feel too guilty having fun while her best friend mopes at home.

"Wheein-ah, I'm meeting him tomorrow at 4 p.m. at the new cafe we went to," Yongsun tells her while she leans her head on Wheein's shoulder. "I'm kind of nervous and kind of guilty for doing this so soon."

"Unnie, you're meeting a stranger who wants to thank you. It's not a date unless you think it is. Also, why are you guilty? You were not in the wrong," Wheein explains. "You didn't cheat on her, you didn't dump her. You loved her more than you love yourself. It's her loss, you know."

"Okay, I got it. Thanks Wheein, you really are the best," Yongsun sniffs, snuggling into the younger girl. The latter chuckles at how babyish the former is, even though she's older by four years.

"But unnie, you're not going to work today? It's already 8 a.m."

"I'm going in a little later. Perks of being your own boss," The older girl smirks, rolling away to get some more sleep.

"Aw, I'm tempted to be jealous but I'm also my own boss. Anyways, I'm having someone over in a bit."

"Who? You're dating someone? Or like friend with benefits?"

Wheein shakes her head, sighing. "No... My assistant hired a nude model to pose for me while I paint."

"Woah, nude model? I suddenly don't wanna go to work anymore. Should I just stay at home today?" Yongsun grins, pretending to wipe drool from her chin.

"Gosh, unnie! You're such a pervert!" Wheein cackles, getting off the bed to freshen up. Yongsun does the same after her.

The two of them stand in front of the closet, contemplating on what to wear. After several minutes, Wheein decides on a muscle tank and shorts while Yongsun puts on a crop top and light blue jeans.

As soon as they are done, the doorbell sounds and Wheein rushes to get the door. Her jaw drops when she sees the girl in front of her. She's beautiful and her bodycon dress clings onto her curves at all the right places.

"Hi, Jung Wheein-ssi?" The girl speaks up after a moment of silence with Wheein just staring at her.

"H-Hi, yes I am. You're Ahn Hyejin-ssi, right?" Wheein stutters and she mentally whacks herself for being so awkward.

"Yes, that's right," Hyejin nods with a small smile.

"Right, come on in and take a seat. I'll go prepare the art materials now."

Hyejin sits down on the couch and is surprised to find someone else in the apartment, what more looking at her. Yongsun smiles at her, holding her hand up in greeting. "Hi, I'm Kim Yongsun, Wheein's housemate and best friend. Would you like a drink?"

"Hi Yongsun-ssi. Sure, can I get some water please?"

"Of course," Yongsun nods, filling up a glass and bringing it over to her. 

"Thank you, Yongsun-ssi."

When Wheein finishes setting up her art materials, Hyejin starts to take off her dress, startling both housemates.

"E-Erm... At least give us some warning, Hyejin-ssi!" Wheein squeaks, blush blooming in her cheeks. Her face reddens even more when Hyejin laughs. Yongsun tries to look away but her eyes keep going back to the voluptuous figure in front of her.

"I, erm, I'll leave you two to it. Wheein-ah, I'm going to work now. Bye Hyejin-ssi!" Yongsun waves and leaves after the two bid their goodbyes.

Instead of driving, she decides to walk to work since the weather is good for a summer's day. Her mood is considerably better after she encounters a couple of cute puppies that she forgets to take her planned detour. Before she knows it, in front of her is the park where Byulyi first asked her out. That's also the place that they had their first kiss, which really meant a lot to her since it isn't easy for a same-sex couple to show affection in public.

The happy memories come rushing back to her and Yongsun drops to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

So much for holding in her emotions.

It feels like she's drowning and the place has suddenly become a vacuum. She can't breathe properly with how hard she's crying - her chest feels constricted and so painful, it's like her heart is clenching and twisting inside.

She jumps when she feels arms enveloping her but quickly relaxes when she catches a whiff of the person's perfume. The familiarity comforts her more than she can explain. 

"Unnie, just cry it out," Sooyoung encourages, rubbing her back gently. "Let it all out."

Yongsun nestles her face into the crook of Sooyoung's neck as she whimpers, "I feel like I'm dying, Sooyoung-ah. I... I can't live without her. What should I do? Why did I agree to the breakup?"

It absolutely saddens Sooyoung to see this strong lady so crushed. She strokes the older girl's hair gently to try and calm her down. "Unnie, you have lived without her your whole life until four years ago. You can do it again, I know you can."

"I... I can't. It hurts so bad I want to die."

Sooyoung doesn't know how to respond, doesn't know what's the right thing to say. Afraid to say something that would trigger the older girl into doing something reckless or silly, she simply just holds her and signals for passerby who look strangely at the two to get lost. Yongsun finally manages to stop crying after fifteen minutes when the ringing of Sooyoung's phone diverts her attention from her heartbreak. The younger girl quickly answers it after seeing that it's Chorong who's calling.

"Hey, did you go to Busan to deliver the flowers? What's taking you so long?" Chorong asks, slightly annoyed.

"Oh erm, I'll tell you about it later. We're on our way," Sooyoung answers.

"We?"

"I bumped into Yongsun unnie while I was on my way back. I'm hanging up," Sooyoung simply says, ending the call before Chorong can reply. She then turns to her employer, who's busy wiping her face from tears and snot. "Are you feeling better now?"

Yongsun nods with a sheepish smile, embarrassed after a full-fledged crying fest and wetting the younger girl's neck. "Let's go."

Sooyoung gets up with a groan due to her numbed legs and holds her hand out for the older girl, pulling her up to her feet effortlessly. "Yeah, let's go."

**(D-3 - Thursday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi wakes up to a throbbing cheek. It takes her by surprise since it didn't really hurt last night, or it may be because the pain in her heart outweighed the pain on her cheek. She tries to wash her face but it stings a bit, so she gives up the facial wash and instead uses just water.

She doesn't want to put on makeup today, but she also doesn't want go to work with a sore cheek either because it's both embarrassing and awkward. Since she hasn't used any sick leave this year as of yet, she decides to call in sick for the day. She hasn't rested much anyway, since both her work and relationship kept her busy.

Bomi and Seulgi immediately text her to ask if something's wrong but she reassures them that she's just having a lazy day and wants to stay in. She also doesn't feel up to socialising.

Byulyi lazes on the couch to watch television for most of the morning. Bored and hungry, she opens her fridge to see that her groceries have depleted so even though she hasn't planned on leaving the house, she still forces herself to at least go to the supermarket. Changing into an oversized t-shirt and jeans, she heads out.

On her walk there, she spots two girls quarreling heatedly by the roadside about five metres ahead of her. There is thankfully no other people around since it's a hot afternoon. As she nears them, she can hear one of the girls snapping, "You were the one who pestered me to go with you so I bought the tickets. Now you want me to return them? Why are you backing out at the last minute?"

"Ask yourself that! You always act like spending time with me is an obligation. I'm not your job, I'm your girlfriend! If it's such a chore to be with me then why don't we just break up?!" The other girl yells as tears stream down her face. Her words really strikes a chord with Byulyi, causing her to stop in her tracks. Was this how Yongsun felt when she was with her?

"You know that's not what I feel, Yuna-ya." It sounds to Byulyi that she's trying to convince not just Yuna but also herself. Yuna must have heard it this way too.

"I don't, I really don't know. We barely talk anymore, and when I bring up problems between us you always brush me off and act like all's fine. It's not, we're not, and all you do is pretend we don't have issues, sweep things under the rug. If you... if you feel like you can live without me then I'll set you free. I'll really do it."

Byulyi can no longer stand to listen to them so she speed walks away, her heart racing and mind spinning. She quickly enters a nearby convenience store, hoping that the cool air-conditioner will help to calm her down. The cashier looks at her in concern when she brings a bottle of cold water to check out, her hand shaking when she passes the bottle to the cashier. "Son-nim, are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes, thank you," Byulyi answers absentmindedly before paying and stumbling back into the sweltering heat outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**(N-3 - Thursday, Yongsun)**

After her crying fest, Yongsun was exhausted. She couldn't keep her swollen eyes open for long, and even when she walked around the store in an attempt to keep awake, she started bumping into things. Eventually, for everybody's safety and after much persuasion, Chorong and Sooyoung managed to send her home in a taxi. 

When she arrives at the apartment complex, she pays the taxi driver and gets out of the car. She groggily trudges up the stairs to the apartment because the lift is still under maintenance. When she quietly enters the apartment, she turns on the lights and the sight before her causes the sleepiness to leave her immediately.

"What are you guys doing?! Wait, don't answer me!" She shrieks, her hands flying up to cover her eyes as a topless Wheein scrambles off a naked Hyejin and in a panic, falls off the bed with a shout. Hyejin and Yongsun gasp, rushing forward to help her up. 

"Are you okay?!" Yongsun asks as she fusses over Wheein, checking her face, arms, and legs. "Did you get hurt?!"

Wheein whines at being treated like a child, especially when she's half-naked. "I'm okay, don't worry unnie."

"You sure? Maybe we should get you checked out in the hospital just in case," Hyejin suggests while she starts getting dressed. Yongsun nods in agreement, averting her eyes from the curvy frame before her.

"Stop being worrywarts you guys," Wheein groans. She grabs her muscle tank from the floor and slips it on. "Erm, unnie, have you had dinner yet?"

Yongsun shakes her head.

"Okay then, let's get pizza and beer!" Wheein grins, clapping her hands in glee. The other two women laugh at how adorable and puppy-like she is.

They quickly order their food by phoning the nearest pizzeria, which is only two blocks away. When they are done, they fall back into an awkward silence with them avoiding eye contact with each other. It's a few minutes before Wheein bursts into giggles at how funny the situation must've seemed, and Hyejin and Yongsun join in. Soon, they are rolling in laughter, clutching their aching abdomens.

"I can't believe this!" Yongsun exclaims while wiping her tears. "I just cockblocked you. No, wait, pussyblocked. Does that make sense?"

"Is she always like this?" Hyejin not-so-subtly asks Wheein as Yongsun giggles at her own wit.

Wheein nods with a defeated look. "Unnie's a real dork once you get to know her."

"Hey! I can hear you guys," The eldest pouts, folding her arms in mock offence.

"Yeah, well, maybe we want you to hear us," Wheein teases. Yongsun reaches over, placing her palms on both of Wheein's cheeks and pressing them towards her mouth, making her look like a goldfish. "Ah stop! I'm so sowwy! Unnie!"

Hyejin prises Yongsun's hands away from Wheein's cheeks and Wheein sends Hyejin a grateful smile. "I'm sorry Yongsun-ssi, but please don't hurt Wheein-ie."

Yongsun's eyes widen at her actions. "Why are you so defensive? And 'Wheein-ie'?"

"It's animal abuse, and I refuse to let it happen on my watch," Hyejin responds resolutely. "Also, we dropped formalities because we're of the same age."

Yongsun blinks. Wheein blinks. Hyejin blinks. Yongsun and Hyejin meet eyes when they see Wheein looking confused with her puppy eyes on full display before they burst into laughter. Wheein finally gets it and she scowls at the two who are wiping their tears away. "You guys really suck."

**(N-3 - Thursday, Byulyi)**

Seulgi surprises Byulyi by going over to her apartment with a bag of freshly fried chicken and cool beers after work. She is instead surprised by how zombie-like the older girl, who gravitates back to the couch right after opening the door, is.

"What's wrong with you, unnie? Are you feeling really unwell?" Seulgi asks worriedly as she follows after her and presses the back of her hand to Byulyi's forehead to check if she's running a fever. "Nope, no fever."

"I-," Byulyi opens her mouth only to get choked up. "I messed up."

That is when the first tear escapes Byulyi's left eye. It rolls down her left cheek quickly, dripping down onto her forearm before a second tear follows. She realises that this is the first time she's crying after the breakup. Before this she'd felt numbed and comfortable. Was it her mind's way of coping with the loss?

"I... I think I shouldn't call it off so easily. I should've worked it out. What if she finds someone else? What if... what if she moves on, Seul? I can't imagine her being with another person but me. I can't imagine anyone else... touching her the way I did," Byulyi timidly admits. Seulgi stays silent for a moment until the older girl looks up at her with forlorn eyes.

"Unnie, how do you work something that's not meant to be out? I know you're still getting used to being without her, but you have to remember why you broke up with her in the first place. Surely if you didn't cut the ties off now you would've done it in the future. And if you had hurt her because you are no longer feeling the same, doesn't she deserve to be with someone who would love her more than you did and who wouldn't give up on her?" Seulgi makes sure to keep her voice patient and gentle so that she doesn't hurt the older girl more than she already is.

Byulyi looks down at her clammy hands, thinking the younger girl's straightforward words over and over before nodding. "I guess you're right, it does make sense. I broke up with her because my feelings faded."

"Yeah, that's right, and maybe what you need is someone new."

"That's a little fast, isn't it?" Byulyi doesn't think it's a good idea. Imagine running into her ex-girlfriend while being on a date - the thought alone is already horrifying, what more if it really happens. She just knows it's going to be disastrous. 

"I didn't say you should do that right now. You can take it easy for a bit, but maybe a new environment, a new person will do you some good."

Byulyi nods in agreement. "I told Bomi we should go to the club next Friday. Come along with us, Seul?"

The younger girl gasps, pretending to look offended. "I can't believe you even have to ask!"

The two burst into giggles, and Byulyi looks at her friend gratefully. She's really thankful to have a great support system in her life, although bitterness creeps into her heart when she thinks of her family. No more negativity for the rest of the day, or night, though. She already had plenty. Right now, all she wants to do is eat fried chicken, drink cold beer, play games with her friend, then fall into a deep dreamless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**(D-4 - Friday, Yongsun)**

Wheein yelps when she nearly trips over a heap of clothing that lays unsuspectingly on the floor beside the bed. 

"Unnie, if you're trying to kill me, you've nearly succeeded!" Wheein yells, picking up the pile and throwing it onto the bed before plopping back down hard, causing the bed frame to groan a little at the impact. 

"Sorry!" Comes the older girl's apologetic voice from the bathroom.

"Also, if you're done, I need to pee," Wheein sulks, being pissy because she just woke up. She hears the click of the doorknob and then the door opens, and out steps Yongsun looking ethereal. Wheein's mouth forms an 'O' as she stands up in admiration. "Wow..."

Yongsun, with her hair up in a half-ponytail, shyly twirls around in her pastel blue halter skater dress at Wheein's reaction. The halter portion shows off Yongsun's milky smooth shoulders, and the part where the flare of the skirt starts emphasizes her thin waist. The dress stops at mid-thigh, not too short that it shows her butt but short enough to flaunt her slim legs. The outfit is a perfect balance of sexy and sweet.

"Unnie I think he's going to wife you up straight away," Wheein confidently comments as she walks up to the older girl, cupping her cheeks affectionately. 

The older girl blushes and rolls her eyes. "Stop talking rubbish."

"I'm being serious! You look amazing, and his jaw will drop at the sight of you. Mark my words," Wheein glares, her lips pursed.

"Stop it, I'm already nervous enough," Yongsun groans, pulling Wheein into a hug. "Maybe I should tell him I can't make it..."

Wheein shakes her head. "Don't be a coward. Now get out."

Yongsun pouts but ultimately grabs her bag and slips on her black heeled sandals before leaving for her florist.

**(D-4 - Friday, Byulyi)**

The fact that it's Friday really keeps Byulyi sane. She just can't wait to get home to laze on her couch even though it has only been forty-five minutes since she arrived at the office. Byulyi's phone vibrates on her desk and she quickly reaches for it to avoid disturbing her colleagues. Unlocking it, she sees a couple of messages from her best friend, Minji, since middle school. Although they haven't been contacting each other much due to their busy schedules, Byulyi is confident their friendship stays as strong.

_Minji: Byul-ah, remember when you said you wanted a puppy once you grow up and move out of your parents' house?_

_Byulyi: Yeah... I guess I did, but didn't I say that when I was twelve?_

_Minji: Was it that long ago? So even if there's a puppy up for adoption you'd have no interest in it?_

Byulyi thinks for a bit. It's the perfect time for her to have a pet, if she's honest. She no longer has commitments and has now a lot of free time on her hands. A pet will keep her busy and also take her mind off things, she hopes.

_Byulyi: Erm... I could go see it and then decide?_

_Minji: Kekeke okay then. Meet me at my place after work!_

_Byulyi: Okay see you!_

Byulyi's manager walks in with a stack of files right when she's putting her phone back down. She looks up at him, dread already pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oi, you're not skiving, are you?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at her as he rudely dumps the stack onto her desk, causing some of them to slide down onto the floor. "Anyway, since you have time to use your phone, make some time to go through these as well. By today. All of them."

She grits out an, "Okay," between her teeth. That jerk has been treating her like shit ever since she turned down his courtship. She had used the excuse that she has no time for a relationship since she's unable to admit that she has a girlfriend to her colleagues except for Bomi and Seulgi, which also took her about half a year and much consideration.

He leaves the room merrily, whistling on his way out and winking to the new female intern who had just entered the room. Byulyi's colleagues send her knowing, pitiful looks since she isn't the first one to experience his wrath. He is infamous for chasing after newcomers who are pretty and young, and then mistreating them after they reject his advances. Even though the superiors do know about it, they had turned a blind eye because he's competent in his work.

Sighing, she picks up the fallen files before starting to read the contents of each one, taking the necessary actions that are stated. It's going to be a long day, but at least the thought of seeing a puppy after work brightens up her mood a little. Just seven more hours to go!


	9. Chapter 9

**(N-4 - Friday, Yongsun)**

Morning and noon pass way too fast for Yongsun's liking and before she knows it, it's time to meet Eric. Sooyoung and Chorong have been teasing her the entire time and she's now become a ball of nervousness. After waving goodbye to them, she slowly makes her way towards the cafe that they planned to meet at.

She enters to see Eric on his phone, already waiting for her. He looks handsome with his hair styled up, wearing a plaid shirt and denim jeans. He beams when he sees her, but she can tell that he's also nervous by the way his leg bounces up and down beneath the table.

"Hi Eric-ssi," Yongsun greets shyly, her eyes widen slightly when he gets up to pull out the chair for her. "T-Thank you."

"Hi Yongsun-ssi, you're welcome," He bows, sitting back down across her. "What would you like to have? Would you like to have coffee and cake? We can get one teatime set each if you'd like."

She accepts the menu that he hands her to browse through. "Sure, I will take an iced latte and strawberry shortcake. How about you?"

He looks through the menu himself and before he can answer her, the waitress walks over to take their orders.

"Hi, can we have an iced latte, an iced Americano, and two slices of strawberry shortcake? Thank you," Eric orders and the waitress notes them down, repeats them before heading off to the counter to input them into the system. He looks back at Yongsun who's nervously fiddling with her fingers. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, just working and resting. How about you? I'd love to learn more about your job," Yongsun says. It's not everyday that you get to meet a producer or songwriter or both.

"That's great, but I hope your fine isn't the typical definition of fine for women," He quirks a half-smile and she blushes at being caught. Chuckling at her, he continues, "I've been good but a little busy since I've been in the recording studio the entire day yesterday. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know but I want to apologise in advance if it's boring."

Yongsun looks at him with bright eyes of interest before waving his last words off. "Really? Anything? To be honest I'm not sure what I want to know, but please tell me interesting stories. I'm sure it won't be boring."

The next hour is spent with Yongsun intently listening to how he manages to go from an aspiring songwriter in the States to producing for some of the most popular singers in Korea. He tells her the methods of writing songs that touch the listener's heart, the know-how for composing music, and how to turn it into a song that flows perfectly. Then, Yongsun tells him why she had decided to open a florist, all about flowers, and how just using the right flowers can make a place look much more aesthetically pleasing. 

Time flies as they chat about their jobs and gradually about their childhood experiences in different countries. Eric had spent his childhood and teen years in the States while Yongsun spent her whole life here in Seoul. It surprises Yongsun how easily their conversation flows although she can't help but to think of when she and Byulyi first met. They were slightly awkward, since they are both introverts and shy around people they don't really know. However, once they got closer, she could see how flirty the younger girl was and Byulyi could see how loud the older girl was.

"Yongsun-ssi?" Eric calls for the second time, successfully snapping her out of her trance. She smiles apologetically. "I told you my stories were boring."

"What? No! I'm sorry it's just... sometimes the thoughts of my ex creep up and I can't seem to shake it off," Yongsun sheepishly admits, looking down at her hands in guilt. "I'm really sorry about it."

Eric chuckles, to her surprise, and she looks up, confused. "Yongsun-ssi, stop apologising. I understand. I have gone through my share of breakups and I can totally empathise with you."

"But doesn't it feel bad knowing that I'm thinking of someone else when I'm here with you? I feel guilty."

He shrugs. "It's not like you can help it. I'll just have to try to take your mind off him, then."

"... Her," She hesitantly corrects. Silence fills the air around them and Yongsun nearly regrets it but she knows that if they were ever going to progress into something more, he'd need to know it anyway. "I'm, erm... bi."

"I see... Then I guess I still have a chance, huh?" He smiles, looking somewhat relieved.

"You don't... find me disgusting?" She asks, surprised.

He shakes his head vigorously at her question, his eyes wide as if asking how she can even think of this. "No! Definitely not. Did you forget I was raised in the US? I personally have close friends who aren't straight."

"Right, sorry. It's just that in our society, especially here in Korea, it's more often disgusting than not to heterosexual people. I can't help but be more careful and doubtful." Truth be told, Yongsun is touched at how flustered he was because he seems genuinely accepting and not just saying for the sake of it.

"Yeah, that's true. I know people are generally less accepting here but don't worry because the people around me and also myself, we are supportive," Eric reassures, eliciting a bright smile from Yongsun that to him is akin to warm sunshine. It spikes his heart rate a little and he feels that he'd do anything to see that smile again.

A constant vibration in Yongsun's bag catches their attention. She quickly digs through to find that she has an incoming call from Wheein.

"Sorry, let me answer it real quick," She tells him, to which he nods at, before tapping on the green circle. "Hello?"

"Unnie, are you still with him?" Wheein asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, are you coming home soon, then? Or are you coming home at all?" Wheein teases and Yongsun can hear familiar giggles in the background which she thinks belong to Hyejin.

Yongsun rolls her eyes and Eric tilts his head curiously at her action. "Yes I am, maybe in a while. You're calling me just to tease me?"

"Maybe? Okay fine, Hyejin and I are going to the club tonight and we were wondering if you would want to join us. If not, then I'm just calling to inform you that I won't be coming home until tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll pass for tonight but I'm up for it if you're going next week."

"Okay then, let's go together next week! I miss having my best club bud and the grinding we do," Wheein cackles before yelping from what sounds like a loud smack. "Bye unnie, have fun and remember to use protection if you continue to have fun!"

"Whee-," The line goes dead before Yongsun can finish calling the younger girl's name in disbelief. Sighing, she puts her phone back into her bag before gulping down the glass of water. "I'm sorry, my best friend called to annoy me."

Eric laughs at that. "I heard something about protection."

The water she is swallowing went down the wrong pipe all of a sudden, and she splutters and coughs. He gasps, rushing to her side to pat her back in hopes that it'd help.

"Are you okay? I shouldn't have said it when you're drinking, I'm sorry," He chuckles sheepishly. She glares at him as soon as she stops coughing but couldn't suppress the giggles that escape her.

He grins, returning to his seat and waving the waitress over for the bill. After paying for it he insists on sending Yongsun home even though she says it's within walking distance. The ten minutes ride is spent listening to the songs he produced, some of which are actually Yongsun's favourite songs. When he pulls up in front of her apartment complex, he holds out a hand with his palm faced up and she hesitates for a few seconds before placing her hand on it. 

"Thank you for today, I had so much fun," He starts. "You're very easy to talk to."

Yongsun nods in agreement. "Thank you, too. I had a great time. It's surprisingly easy to talk to you, too. I'm actually usually shy with people I don't really know."

He grins, looking a little triumphant. "Well, that's awesome because I hope we can do this again... soon?"

"Erm, sure, but it'll be my treat next time," She informs him. 

"But-"

"I insist."

"Okay, fine. But, before you go, I just want to tell you that you look very beautiful today. That's not to say you weren't before, but..." Eric trails off sheepishly.

Yongsun blushes but she laughs at him for stumbling over his words. "Thank you! You look good yourself."

"T-Thank you," Eric grins.

Yongsun nods before slipping her hand out of his and getting out of the car. "Thanks for sending me home. Drive safely."

"I will! Have a good night," He waves before driving off into the main street. She watches till she can no longer see his car before heading up to the apartment. 

**(N-4 - Friday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi walks with a little skip in her steps for the first time in days. She's filled with anticipation and as the time she's meeting with Minji gets closer, the more questions pop up in her head.

_What breed is the puppy? How old is the puppy? Can she really take care of one? Is it super irresistibly cute?_

She waves at Minji, who's already waiting for her in front of the apartment complex. The moment she reaches her, she's tugged into a tight hug that she misses very much.

"How are you, Byul? It's been so long," Minji pulls back and smiles that familiar smile that makes Byulyi feels like she's back in her hometown. That warm, fuzzy, homely feeling.

"I'm... surviving I guess. How's it going?"

"Busy as usual. I'm going to the States next week for a month," Minji frowns.

"What for?" Byulyi asks, a little sad because that means it's even harder to meet up. 

"We have an exhibition and I'm fully in charge so I have to be there to prepare in advance and to clean up everything after it. Anyway, let's catch up while we walk, it's just at the other block." Minji starts walking, beckoning to Byulyi to follow along. "So how's it going with your girlfriend? Oh, and also, are you still giving her many surprises?"

Byulyi sends her a questioning look. "Surprises?"

"Yeah, you're always so sweet to her it's gross," Minji teases, giggling at the memories of Byulyi frantically calling her for advices. "I remember you calling me for help to secretly bake a cake for her birthday even though you haven't baked a single thing in your life, and you surprising her with an impromptu trip to Jeju on a Friday night because she was craving for the black pork."

"Right... I did all that, didn't I?" Byulyi smiles wistfully, all the memories of an overjoyed, radiant Yongsun surfaces from the depth of her mind where she'd unconsciously buried them deep in. When did she stop doing such things for her? She remembers how she was always so excited at the thoughts of making the older girl happy, and that seeing her smile makes all the hard work and effort worth it.

"What's wrong?" Minji asks, catching onto the hint of melancholy in her best friend's voice. "Did you guys fight?"

Byulyi shakes her head at that. "I broke up with her."

At that, Minji abruptly halts and turns to her in shock. "What?! Wait, you broke up with her? Not the other way round?"

"Yeah... I did. Why?"

Minji shrugs. "I just always thought you love her more than she loves you but I guess the thing about human relationships is that it's hard to tell."

Her words are like icy cold water on a freezing winter day. Byulyi is unable to refute it even though it's painful to hear. Maybe she'd felt this way deep down, too, even though she clearly knows how much the older girl cared for her. Maybe that's why she'd drifted away from the older girl. Byulyi had always given a 120% in the relationship and she didn't mind giving more as long as it pleases the older girl, but after four years, she had lowkey felt Yongsun was taking her for granted. What if, just what if, she'd missed out on the way that Yongsun had put in her own 120%? Everyone loves differently, but she realises she might have used her own standards to judge Yongsun's love. 

A nudge to her ribs snaps her out of her trance and she sees Minji watching her with a worried expression.

"You okay?" She asks Byulyi.

Byulyi merely nods, not trusting her voice to not break. She notices that they have stopped in front of an apartment unit. 

"We're here?" 

"Yeah." Minji presses the doorbell and a familiar middle-aged lady opens the door, grinning when she sees her. "Imo!"

"Minji-ah!" The lady pulls her into a hug before turning her attention to Byulyi who looks at her as if she's searching through her memory for recollection. "Omo, Byulyi? Did you forget imo already?"

Minji chuckles. "That's because you look different, imo. I told you to go easy on the plastic surgeries."

"Oi brat," The lady mock-glares, flicking her niece on the forehead. "Byulyi, it's Jungin imo. Don't tell me you really forgot me?"

Byulyi gasps, stepping back slightly. "Eh? Really? I... You... look really different! But, erm, prettier!"

"Right? That little brat has no taste," Jungin scoffs, ushering them into the apartment when a grown corgi runs up to them with its short stumpy legs, barking and wagging its tail in excitement. 

"Oh my! So cute!" Byulyi exclaims, squatting down to pat it as it licks Byulyi while basking in the attention she's giving.

"This is Bbang-gu," Jungin introduces, bending down to give the corgi scratches behind the ears. "He knocked up Bbing-gu and so I have two newborn puppies now. Would you like one? I can't handle four dogs."

Jungin leads the two girls into a room that has three quarter of the space behind a low metal gate. Inside is another adult corgi, Bbing-gu, and two tiny corgi puppies that tug at Byulyi's heartstrings because of how adorable and small they are. 

"Do you want to carry them?" Jungin asks and Byulyi nods enthusiastically. "Okay, go wash your hands first. I'll give Bbing-gu a treat to distract her."

Byulyi runs to the bathroom that Minji points to and wash her hands thoroughly before running back. Bbing-gu is busy with a dog chew and Jungin already has the two puppies in her hands. When she sees Byulyi has returned, she gently places them into her outstretched hands. Byulyi gasps at how warm they are despite their sizes. They squirm a little in her hands but their eyes remain closed. 

"Daebak, they're so cute I'm gonna faint," She cries, her heart feels full - full of love for these little beings. The aunt and niece duo laugh at her dramatic reaction. 

One of the puppies snuggle into her palm and she knows there and then that this is the one. Judging by the expressions of the two, they know it too.

"Okay, I guess the younger one it is. You can come back for him when you are done prepping your house," Jungin tells her before taking them from her and gently placing them back beside the anxious-looking Bbing-gu. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Byulyi thinks for a just a second before grinning, "Daebak."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead! I have changed the rating to explicit. If you're not comfortable with sex scenes, please just read Yongsun's POV and the part of Byulyi's POV that's not in Italic (front and back).

**(D-5 - Saturday, Yongsun)**

It's finally the weekend and although her florist is open, Yongsun doesn't have to go since she's the boss. Ah, the perks of owning your own business. However, she has decided to go to keep herself occupied since there's pretty much nothing fun to do. 

She untangles herself from Wheein's hold but the younger girl whines at the movement.

"It's only," Wheein croaks, cracking an eye open to check her bedside clock before continuing, "Nine in the morning. Why are you up already?"

"I'm going to work," Yongsun answers. The younger girl gasps.

"Why?! Aren't you going to hang out with me today?" Wheein frowns, pulling the older girl closer to her.

"I am?"

Wheein nods.

"Don't you have to prepare for your exhibition? Isn't it like next week or the following week?" Yongsun questions while craning her neck to look up at her.

Wheein shrugs. "I'm almost done with the preparation. I miss you. We should go for brunch and then do some shopping afterwards. You need to pamper yourself a little, unnie."

"I miss you too," Yongsun sighs into Wheein's arm that's wrapped around her. "Okay, let's sleep for a bit more and then go get ready."

Wheein happily agrees and before she knows it, the little spoon has fallen back to sleep. She chuckles at how fast Yongsun can knock out. 

The truth is, Wheein was going to go to her gallery today to prepare for her upcoming exhibition since she's only about halfway done. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. When she got back at five in the morning, she saw Yongsun sobbing in her sleep and she just knows she can't leave Yongsun alone when the older girl is in such pain. To an unaware person, she sure looks like she's cheering up and becoming more like the bright person she once was. Wheein is not an unaware person, though. Wheein can see through her facade she tries to put up to hide her bleeding heart. That's just how Yongsun is, always trying not to burden others with her problems, always trying to be the strong one. Wheein's heart breaks for her and all she wants to do is paste a ton of band-aids on the wounds and bandage her heart up.

An hour passes before Yongsun stirs and wakes up on her own. She sees Wheein sleeping so she takes the chance to use the bathroom. After freshening up, she notices that the younger girl is still asleep so she jumps onto the bed, startling her awake.

"Unnie!" Wheein whines while Yongsun rolls around the bed with laughter at her shocked expression. "Sadist!"

"Go wash up!" Yongsun cackles, playfully smacking Wheein on her butt before going to pick out an outfit. She decides on a tight black cropped t-shirt and light blue jeans - simple and chic.

It's a good thing that the younger girl doesn't take long to prepare because Yongsun is about to pass out from hunger. They happily leave with Wheein's arm hooked around Yongsun's.

First stop is, of course, a cafe to get some food and caffeine fix. Wheein orders an omelette and iced Americano while Yongsun orders scrambled eggs with brioche toast and iced latte. Deciding to indulge further, they order a plate of fluffy pancakes topped with a square of lightly salted butter, a dollop of fresh cream, and drizzled with glistening golden maple syrup to share.

The next stop is a boutique that the two girls like to frequent because although the prices are a little steep, the quality of the clothing is superb and the designs are excellent - trendy with a hint of classic.

They step in and welcome the cool breeze emitting from the air-conditioner to embrace them. The storekeeper greets them and leads them to the area with racks of new clothing made for the season of heat.

Yongsun and Wheein go their separate ways to look for clothing of their own styles, gathering when they are done finding to head to the dressing room to try the clothes on. Cue the mini fashion show that the two always put on when they are out shopping for clothes.

"How's this?" Yongsun poses with the white linen spaghetti strap mini-dress that's both cute and breathable, perfect for the summer.

"It's cute! You look awesome, get it," Wheein nods in approval, showing two thumbs up. "How about mine?"

Yongsun's eyes run over Wheein's body that's clothed in white cropped tank top and light blue mom jeans - so Wheein and so gorgeous. 

"You look hip," Yongsun winks before whispering into her ears. "Get it."

Wheein giggles and nods, blushing lightly from the feeling of Yongsun's breath on her ear. Before changing into another outfit, they take a couple of pictures with various poses because who tries clothes at stores without taking a mirror photo?

After shopping for clothes, they go on to look at the shoes, bags, and accessories. It's another two hours before they are finally done. Somehow, time seems to fly when one is doing something enjoyable. 

They walk home with numerous shopping bags, absolutely satisfied with their purchases when they pass by a reputable salon. Yongsun stops walking and Wheein looks at her questioningly. "What's up?"

"You know what, I think I need a change. People in movies who break up tend to do this. I'm guessing it'd help me, too?" Yongsun ponders.

"Huh? Do what? What do you want to do?" 

Yongsun only shrugs before dragging her in.

**(D-5 - Saturday, Byulyi)**

The minute Byulyi opens her eyes at seven in the morning, she quickly rushes to get ready for the day. There's a lot to do, which she is thankful for because it keeps her mind occupied, so she forgoes makeup.

When she's done having a bun and coffee for breakfast, she boots up the laptop she hasn't used for a long time. Of course the wallpaper had to be an adorable picture of Yongsun and her at Hong Kong Disneyland, wearing Mickey and Minnie headbands. A surge of sadness unexpectedly fills her heart. Why is she sad? Sighing, she quickly starts up the browser to search for a list of things she needs to buy. She notes them down in her phone and then quickly changes her clothes before heading out.

She stops by the closest pet shop, and then a nearby home fix store, picking up the things she needs before driving home. When she gets home, she deep cleans the dog bed, the food and water bowls, the leashes, the toys, and clears up every mess she's left around the apartment after Yongsun moved out. Then, she conceals every cord lying around, unplugs those she doesn't use often, keeps all the small and sharp objects away, covers corners with rubber, and secures the dustbins.

When Byulyi finally finishes safe-proofing the apartment, she plops down onto the couch and closes her eyes to rest for a bit. It was tiring but it got her mind off the recent happenings. However, now that she's stop moving, her mind starts to wander again. The memories of everything they did on this couch flood back to her.

_It's been three days since they've moved in together and it feels like life cannot get any better because it's already so amazing. What's even better is that it's winter, and they get to cuddle to keep warm all day and night (when there's no work, of course)._

_After sleeping in until two in the afternoon, Byulyi gets out of the bed and drags her feet to the couch in the living room where Yongsun is lounging still in her pajamas, watching a drama. The older girl looks up at the sound of footsteps and grins at her girlfriend._

_"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Yongsun greets, patting the space beside her. Byulyi beams, her nose scrunching adorably, and sits down by Yongsun before laying her head down on her lap that's covered with a thick fluffy blanket, facing the television. "What, you gonna sleep more after sleeping for ten hours?"_

_"Nope!" Byulyi simply replies, turning her head to her left to look up at Yongsun with love dripping from her eyes. "Unnie, I'm so happy."_

_"Me too," Yongsun nods, smiling contentedly and stroking Byulyi's brown hair gently. "I can't believe we're finally living together."_

_Is this real life? Byulyi wonders how she can feel this happy, this warm at the thought of domestic life with Yongsun. It's the simplest things that satisfy Byulyi like cooking together, cleaning together, and just cuddling on their own bed in their shared bedroom. This must be how marriage life is like, and Byulyi hopes that they can really get married someday just to make things official._

_Byulyi watches Yongsun looks back to the television and decides she doesn't want to lose her attention, so this time she turns her entire body to her left and faces Yongsun's abdomen. She pushes up the older girl's top to reveal her smooth skin before pressing her lips against it, smirking when she feels her abdomen tightens at the sensation and hears the sharp intake of her breath._

_However, Yongsun's eyes are still glued to the drama and Byulyi takes it as a challenge to tear her eyes away from it. She presses her lips onto her abdomen again before slipping her tongue out, giving her skin an experimental lick. Yongsun's hand stills and grips her hair tightly but is still careful not to hurt her. Byulyi's hand starts to wander underneath her scrunched top, up to Yongsun's firm breast, cupping it and using her thumb to rub her nipple which, to Byulyi's delight, is already hardened. She can hear Yongsun's breathing get more shallow and feel her thighs tensed, pressed together below her head. Craning her neck, she looks up to see the older girl still looking at the television, except her eyes don't seem to be in focus. She then pinches her nipple, causing the older girl to yelp and look down at her with widened eyes._

_"Because you're not paying attention to me," Byulyi whines with puppy eyes, pushing herself up and shifting to straddle Yongsun's lap. She pulls her in for a kiss that starts out gentle but it only takes seconds to turn rough and passionate. Yongsun moans as Byulyi slips her hand down her pajama pants to touch her through her cotton panty. "Wow, you're already so wet. I didn't even do much."_

_Yongsun hums, her eyes dilated and soft. "Because it's you. I'm wet for you, baby."_

_Her words coupled with her vulnerable look ignite a red heat in the pit of Byulyi's stomach and a growl emits from her throat as she pushes aside the panty, using her slender fingers to rub the older girl's nub in a circular motion. Sparks of pleasure shoots through Yongsun's body and her hands that lay on both sides of Byulyi's hips move down to grasp her butt. The younger girl's fingers move faster and push the button down harder, causing the breathy moans of the older girl to go louder, intervals between each becoming shorter._

_"Byul, I'm -," Yongsun stops abruptly as she trembles. She comes with a shout before she can even finish getting her words out._

_Byulyi smiles triumphantly at how easily she can drive the older girl over the edge, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. Just as Yongsun shifts to get Byulyi off her lap, the latter pushes her back down._

_"Uh-uh, unnie. I'm not done yet," Byulyi smirks, getting off the older girl and kneeling between her legs before tossing the blanket aside. She pulls the pajama pants and soaked panty down, and Yongsun kicks them off in a hurry._

_Byulyi tugs the older girl by her hips to pull her out to the edge of the couch before leaning forward, using her tongue to lap up her juice that, to Byulyi, tastes like nectar. She just can't get enough of her. Yongsun bucks her hips the moment Byulyi's tongue made contact with her most intimate area, gasping at the sensation she feels. Although she'd just come down from her high, she already feels another orgasm building up._

_She buries her hands in the younger girl's hair, pulling it when the latter inserts two fingers into her without any warning._

_"Fuck, Byul-ah," Yongsun exhales shakily with her eyes closed. Byulyi, encouraged by the reaction, speeds up the thrusting._

_"Babe, look down, see how fucking tight and wet you are," Byulyi purrs and Yongsun cracks an eye open with great effort, peering down at where their two bodies connect. The younger girl's fingers are slick with her essence, gleaming when the light hits at certain angles._

_"Oh fuck," Yongsun curses, throwing her head back when Byulyi adds in another finger, stretching her so good. She groans at the perfect blend of pain and pleasure. "Yes, fill me up like that baby."_

_"Yong, how are you still so fucking tight after I fucked you so much, so hard with the huge strap-on?" Byulyi muses breathlessly, wiggling her fingers inside and then thrusting even faster. Dirty talk turns the older girl on more than she'd ever admit. She squeezes her thighs, and in turn Byulyi who's between them, in response to the overwhelming pleasure she feels in her core._

_"I can't... B-Byul, I'm almost-!" Yongsun squeals when Byulyi presses down on her clit, reaching her climax once again and this time, squirting all over Byulyi due to how intense her orgasm was._

_Byulyi doesn't stop moving her fingers until Yongsun completely comes down from her high. Her eyes run over the older girl appreciatively, taking in every little detail such as how her eyes have lost focus, how rosy her chubby cheeks are, how her mouth is agape from heavy breathing... how well-fucked she looks. Byulyi can still hardly believe this goddess is her girlfriend, that this goddess has chosen her to be hers._

_After catching her breath, Yongsun smiles lazily at Byulyi who reaches up to nuzzle her neck, effectively smearing it with her juice. Yongsun squeaks and giggles, pushing her away but she only comes back to smear it over her face while laughing._

_Cupping Byulyi's face with her hands to keep her still, she looks right into her eyes with such tenderness and adoration before whispering, "I love you, Moon Byulyi."_

_"I love you, Kim Yongsun," Byulyi breathes, staring back with deep affection that touches the depth of Yongsun's soul. It's like honey oozing out of the younger's eyes and the thought of Byulyi loving her so deeply really makes all her sacrifices to be with this girl worth it._

When Byulyi snaps out of her trance, she notices a huge patch of dark grey on the front of her light grey t-shirt. That's when she realises that she's been crying and the pain in her chest seems to be growing with each memory of Yongsun she recalls. Her heart, her soul feel almost hollow. But why? Why does she feel this way now when she was the one who got tired of everything? Why is she feeling like her world has fallen apart when she was the one who felt nothing even when the older girl was begging her not to give up? Where was the love then when that's all she can feel now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Byulyi's changed feelings!

**(N-5 - Saturday, Yongsun)**

Wheein and Yongsun were about to go home when Hyejin called Wheein to invite the both of them out to a quiet bar that just so happen to be nearby the salon. When they walk in and over to where Hyejin is sitting, her mouth falls open.

"Yongsun unnie? Woah," She gasps, her eyes widened at the sight of the eldest. "That hairstyle makes you look hotter."

Yongsun blushes and unconsciously touches her layered, shoulder-length hair, still unaccustomed to its new length. "I don't look weird or something?"

"Yeah, something. Hot is what it is," Wheein deadpans. "I told you like a million times!"

"You know, if you asked me to be your sugar baby I so would," Hyejin wiggles an eyebrow, placing her hands on both of Yongsun's shoulders before smiling sweetly. "Speaking of which, are you interested to become my sugar mummy? I'd tell you you're hot a trillion times, tirelessly."

Wheein rolls her eyes, prying Hyejin's hands off and standing between the two. "If she's anyone's sugar mummy, it's mine."

"Hey, hey, hey, play fair. I was the one who asked first," Hyejin retorts.

"Are you two done with your sitcom? I'm hungry," Yongsun chuckles at their banter, sitting down and picking up the menu to browse through. The two nod obediently, taking their seats as well and read through the menus before discussing what they're going to get.

After their discussion, Yongsun nonchalantly waves the young waitress with a messy bun over and the girl rushes over with a notepad. The eldest looks up at her, eyeing her name tag, and she timidly smiles with flushed cheeks, averting eye contact.

"Hi Soojin-ssi, can we get the smoked duck pizza, carbonara, kimchi fries, and three glasses of red wine?" Yongsun orders. "Oh, and a slice of chocolate cake too? That is to be served later."

"Y-Yes, sure," The girl nods vigorously before repeating the orders and then scurrying off with a suppressed smile.

Hyejin and Wheein shares a knowing look before bursting out into laughter while Yongsun stares at them blankly, like they have gone crazy.

"What?"

"Unnie, she totally digs you," Wheein points out.

"Huh, I doubt it. I think it seems like it's her first day here," Yongsun comments. "She's probably shy, having to talk to strangers and all."

Hyejin scoffs. "Please, I'm a regular customer here for two years and I've seen Soojin-ie from the start. She's usually pretty chic."

"Unnie, you're amazing. Please teach me your ways," Wheein grins.

Yongsun only shakes her head, dismissing their words even though she has to admit that the girl's pretty cute (and has a sexy aura too). The food and drinks arrive pretty quickly, and they're gone as fast. Another thing that's gone fast is Yongsun's sobriety, much to Hyejin's surprise.

She nudges Wheein, whispering, "I didn't know she's such a lightweight. It's just a glass of wine."

"She's not much of a drinker," Wheein nods, calling for two more glasses of red wine for Hyejin and herself. Yongsun is already slumped in her seat, her head hanged listlessly. The same waitress, Soojin, serves them the wine. Her eyes rest on Yongsun for a moment before walking away and coming back minutes later.

Soojin lightly taps Yongsun's hunched shoulder to the two younger girls' wonder, and the latter jolts up in surprise, startling everyone. Yongsun chuckles sheepishly and runs her fingers through her hair to push it back from her face.

"Yes?" She asks with a sleepy smile.

Soojin sets a glass of warm pale yellow liquid down in front of her, shyly saying, "Erm, I made you a glass of honey water. It's, er, to help you sober up a little."

Yongsun stares at the glass, blinks, and before she knows it, a tear rolls down her cheek. The three girls look at each other helplessly, taken aback at her reaction.

"I'm, erm, I'm sorry," Soojin stutters, clearly thinking she's caused some trouble. She stretches her hand out to take the glass away when Yongsun holds onto her wrist.

"No, don't be. Thank you," She sniffs, taking the glass with her other hand and drinking it in one shot before explaining, "I'm sorry for making you flustered... It's just that my ex made me a glass of honey water the night we broke up for the same reason."

Soojin's eyes widen and she apologises profusely but Yongsun only tugs at her hand to get her to stop. "Soojin-ssi, stop saying sorry, okay? It's fine."

"Yeah Soojin-ssi," Wheein calls. "Don't worry about Yongsun unnie. She'll be fine."

Soojin nods and excuses herself when a customer calls for her. The three then chat for another hour over cocktails for the two younger girls and mocktail for the eldest when they hear a yelp from the table beside them. Looking over, they see a middle-aged man with his hand on Soojin's butt and she jumps, quickly stepping away from him but he yanks at her apron to pull her back. Yongsun fumes, slamming her palm down on the table before stomping over to twist his hand. Soojin immediately hides behind her, feeling secure by just being in her shadow. The two younger girls also rush to their side and Hyejin grasps her shoulder to get her attention to ask her if she's alright, to which she nods at.

"Hey old bastard, why don't you learn how to respect women properly and not touch them without consent?" Yongsun glares at the man groaning in pain. He tries to push her away but Yongsun is stronger than he thinks, despite her slim build. She decides she is done twisting his hand so she shoves him and he falls back onto the chair which falls backwards to the ground. 

"Fuck you little brat!" He roars on the floor, clutching his head and hand in pain. The restaurant manager runs over and apologises to the man, also ordering Soojin to apologise to him while he helps him up.

"Excuse me? She's the victim here, why are you asking her to apologise to this pig?" Yongsun yells at the manager who looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here, in between a dirty old man and a screaming half-drunk lady.

"C-Customer is always right!" He defends, holding his arm out as an attempt to protect himself.

Yongsun scoffs, crossing her arms. "I'm a customer too, so I'm insisting that it's his fault. I'm right by your logic, isn't it?"

She's about to continue ranting when Soojin tugs at her arm with a pleading look. "Please stop, Yongsun-ssi. He's not worth your time."

"It's not about worth-," Yongsun starts to argue when she sees the tears in the waitress' eyes. "Okay fine, but let me do just one last thing."

"Oh no," Wheein whispers knowingly, stretching her hand out just a second too late to stop the sounding slap that emits from where Yongsun's hand connects to the man's face. The man curses before passing out, falling into the manager's arms. It may be because he's drunk or it may be her forgetting to control her strength but Yongsun doesn't give a shit anyway.

Letting the anger and maybe the bit of alcohol left in her body get to her head, she stomps back to their table, takes her wallet out from her bag and grabs a wad of cash before tossing it onto the table. Then, she grabs Soojin's hand and look to her for approval. She nods, turning to one of her colleagues to gesture for her bag. The colleague passes it to her and Yongsun pulls her out of the bar with Hyejin and Wheein in tow. Before Hyejin exits, she turns back and flips the two men off.

The four of them walk all the way to the next block before stopping. Before anyone could say something, Yongsun turns to Soojin.

"I'm so sorry, I think I was not in the right mind," She mumbles while burying her face in her hands, embarrassed. She looks up when she hears laughter and relaxes when she sees that they are neither upset nor angry. "I'm really sorry though, Soojin-ssi. I feel so guilty that I may have just cost you your job."

Soojin shakes her head, her expression bright. "Don't apologise, I should be thanking you! You have no idea how much I've wanted to leave this job even though the pay is pretty decent. This is definitely not the first time it's happened, but it's the first time someone has stood up for me so I'm really grateful."

Finishing her words, she pulls Yongsun in for a hug to the latter's surprise. Yongsun hugs her back, patting her gently like a mother would to comfort her child.

"You're welcome, Soojin-ssi," The eldest smiles.

"Please just call me Soojin comfortably. I'm younger than Hyejin unnie, so I guess I'm younger than you too since she calls you 'unnie'," Soojin says softly, clearly shy.

"Oh, really? Okay then Soojin, just call me Yongsun unnie too," Yongsun nods. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm twenty-two."

Yongsun gapes, her expression one of envy. "That... That's young. Must be nice."

Hyejin claps her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay, so I think that the perfect way to end this crazy night would be over more drinks, don't you think so?"

The other three girls agree and they are about to head to a pojangmacha when Wheein holds up her hand to stop them.

"Wait, but unnie, why did you have so much cash? You usually prefer using cards," Wheein asks.

Yongsun chuckles sheepishly. "I was gonna make a money cake for Sooyoung's birthday since she's on a diet. Guess I have to go withdraw more again..."

"What the! Unnie, do you need to hire more staff? I'm totally available," Hyejin gawks, holding a hand up like a student would in class. Yongsun laughs and pulls her hand down.

"Gosh, Hyejin," The eldest shakes her head before turning to Wheein. "Don't go telling Sooyoung. It's a surprise!"

They start walking before Soojin holds up a hand, stopping them again.

"Sorry but Yongsun unnie, how are you so strong? You look... petite," Soojin asks, self-conscious when they all stare at her. "And you're like a... CEO?"

"Ah, I do pole dancing and boxing in my free time," Yongsun says before laughing at the youngest girl's last word. "Erm, well, if you call an owner of a florist CEO then I guess I am."

Soojin's eyes nearly pop out of her head at the revelation. Pole dancing and boxing? How much hotter can this woman get? And a florist as well? Such duality. She can't help but want to get to know Yongsun, who has many layers like an onion, more.

**(N-5 - Saturday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi waves at two of her best friends, Junghwan and Heeyeon, as they raise their shot glasses of soju up. She makes her way over to their table, pulling out and plopping down onto the plastic chair opposite them.

"Girl you look haggard! Not sleeping well?" Heeyeon gapes when she notices the eyebags hanging underneath Byulyi's eyes.

"Is something wrong? I know we're all busy with work but you should update us," Junghwan scolds as he pushes an empty shot glass to her, filling it up with cold soju.

Byulyi sighs, downing it immediately. "I just broke up with Yongsun unnie. Like five days ago."

"What? Why? I thought you were head over heels for her," Junghwan frowns, filling her glass up again but not before pushing the plate of stir-fried octopus to her. "Eat first so you don't get drunk too fast."

Heeyeon nods in agreement, passing her a new pair of wooden chopsticks. She gratefully accepts before eating. As she chews, they watch her with their brows furrowed and she notices.

"What?"

"I don't get it, Byul. I mean, yeah it's your choice to break up with her but why do you look miserable, then?" Heeyeon asks.

Byulyi sighs again with her shoulders sagged, setting her chopsticks down before starting to explain her situation. "Honestly, I'm not so sure myself. For the past two months I just don't feel the same anymore. I'd rather do overtime than go home to spend time with her, I don't crave for her company and touch the way I used to and you know how I could never get my hands off her in the past, right? We used to fight about stupid things but then at one point I just couldn't be bothered to do so. So, of course I came to the conclusion that I no longer love her and want out of this relationship. The first two days after we broke up were pretty liberating, but now I just feel downright miserable. I can't get her out of my mind, like her smell, her voice, her laughter, and her touch."

The two stay quiet for a while, processing her words. It's definitely complicated.

"Well..." Junghwan starts carefully. "You said your feelings changed from two months ago. Why? What happened then?"

Byulyi looks at him, stunned. What happened then? Why did she never think of the reason her feelings changed? She'd been too focused on the fact that her love for the older girl was gone to think about why it suddenly changed. She searches through her memory and her mouth opens slightly when she actually does come up with something. "I... erm, I think that that was the last time I asked to join her for her family gathering because she said she was going to celebrate her sister's birthday."

"And?" Junghwan presses.

"And she turned me down. I got angry because we've been together for four years but I've never met her family. Not even once," Byulyi pouts slightly while drinking another shot, already getting a little tipsy.

"I thought she didn't meet your family, too?" Heeyeon asks.

"That's because my family isn't accepting of our relationship, but hers is! She told me that her family is fine with us being together, living together, so I thought she'd introduce me to them once our relationship is stable but she still hadn't after four years, so I started wondering if she's serious about me at all."

"Okay, so it sounds to me that you are filled with resentment. Did you talk to her about it? This is like super important." Heeyeon leans nearer to her in anticipation of her answer.

Byulyi looks up with regret swimming in her eyes and the two groan, already knowing what her answer is. "Well... I did a couple of times previously, but it led to fights so I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to pick a fight again."

"Byul-ah," Junghwan sighs, shaking his head. "I'm not saying you're at fault, but it seems like your pride was in the way, too. It's not about appearing to pick a fight but more like you're afraid of rejection and scared that she'd tell you she doesn't want you meeting her family because she doesn't see your relationship lasting."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Heeyeon agrees. "You were afraid of her answer."

Byulyi can't help but nod as well, hanging her head low in shame and remorse. "I think... I think you're right. I just felt like there's no future for us anymore, felt like our relationship won't work out."

Junghwan pats the girl on her head. "You're just fearful and stubborn. Isn't it good that it's not too late yet, hopefully? She can't possibly be over you in just, what, five days?"

"But don't you know girls? We can love hard but how do we trust someone who drops us so easily?" Heeyeon counters, slightly regretting her words when Byulyi shrinks into herself more, if that's even possible.

"Oi Ahn Heeyeon, don't state the obvious. Think of some ways instead," Junghwan glares, poking her forehead with his index finger. 

She flips him off before turning to Byulyi, placing a warm hand on her forearm. "Byul-ah, do you really want her back? Are you sure this won't happen again if you get her back? The last thing you'd want is to hurt her once more."

"She's right, Byul. Why don't you take the next couple days to think it through? I don't want you to do anything on impulse."

"Alright, I'll think about it properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure y'all know which hairstyle I'm talking about? If you don't... it's her hair on 190426 :) (I'm so weak for that............)
> 
> Also, I enjoy (G)-IDLE's songs and stages but I'm not familiar with them and only chose Soojin because, well, I thought of the name first before googling to see if anyone with that name suits the character and she turned up so her personality will be solely based on my imagination.


	12. Chapter 12

**(D-6 - Sunday, Yongsun)**

"Wake up, you fucking bitch! Wake up! Wake up right now!"

Yongsun wakes up with a start at the sharp voice cutting through the silence of the room. The voice stops after nearly a minute.

"Ugh, my head..." She groans as she slowly sits up, clutching her head tightly and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the glaring sunlight that has worsened her headache out. After the thumping in her head fades, she rubs sleep off her eyes, opening them to realise that she's in an unfamiliar place - a somewhat messy studio apartment that she has no recollection of. Panic starts to rise in her. "It can't be..."

Her first instinct is to look down, heaving a sigh of relief when she finds herself fully clothed. A movement beside her catches her attention and she turns to see a girl sleeping beside her, face hidden by the blanket and dark hair sprawled out behind. Unable to remember what happened last night, she shakily reaches out to pull the blanket away, revealing Soojin in an oversized pullover. What is she doing here? Could this be her place? How did Yongsun end up here? How much did she even drink? Did something happen between the two of them?

The sunlight that is streaming in through the window hits Soojin's face, and she stirs, cracking an eye open. She jumps when she sees Yongsun staring at her intently, quickly sitting up and using her hands to smooth out her hair.

"G-Good morning, unnie?" Soojin stutters shyly, self-conscious of her bare face.

"Good morning Soojin," Yongsun smiles, a little embarrassed at getting caught staring. "Where are we?"

"Oh, erm, this is my place," Soojin answers. "Sorry, it's a bit messy because I was too busy with school and work to clean up."

Yongsun shakes her head. "It's fine. How... did we end up here? And is someone else here? I woke up when I heard someone shouting..."

Soojin chuckles sheepishly at her second question. "Firstly, we ended up here because we were all too tired and intoxicated, and my place was the nearest to where we last drank at. Secondly, that's my alarm. My best friend recorded it and set it as my alarm because I'm somewhat a heavy sleeper. She thought the swearing would shock me enough to wake me up."

Yongsun laughs at the novelty of the alarm and then processes her first answer. "Wait, we were all? Are Wheein and Hyejin here as well?"

The youngest nods and points to the floor, where the two are soundly sleeping on a mattress, curled up together. It's a cute scene, and Yongsun wants to capture it for them. She searches for her phone and then snaps a quick picture, nodding when she's satisfied. Soojin smiles at that.

"Unnie, are you hungry? Should we go out and get some food for everyone?" Soojin asks.

"Sure! Can I wash up first? I feel icky after sleeping like this."

"Of course. You can change into my clothes if you don't mind. That's my wardrobe, pick anything you want. I also have disposable panties in there you can wear. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear yours again." Soojin gestures to her the location.

"Thank you!" Yongsun grins in gratitude. She gets off the bed, picks out a huge t-shirt, disposable panty, and towel before heading into the bathroom. She exits about fifteen minutes later, feeling refreshed and slightly shy at being barefaced. She also feels a bit weird because she's still not used to her new hair length. 

Soojin secretly delights at the look of Yongsun in her clothes. She feels strangely honoured. "Aren't you going to borrow my bottom as well?"

"I can deal with wearing my jeans, no worries." 

"Okay, then let me get freshened up. I'll be right out."

As soon as they are both done, they decide on a menu before heading out of the apartment. While they walk, Soojin brainstorms on what to say as she finds the silence between them unnerving but before she can think of anything, Yongsun speaks up.

"Did I do anything stupid last night? I can only remember up to the point where we left the bar you worked in. The rest are fuzzy."

Soojin giggles, the memories still fresh in her mind, causing the eldest to panic a little. "Ah, you didn't do anything stupid, don't worry. You only cried and clung onto me the whole time, which is why we ended up sleeping on the bed together."

Yongsun stops walking and snaps her head to the side to look at Soojin in horror before burying her face in her hands, ashamed. "I w-what? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Soojin pries her hands away gently. "It's okay, unnie. I don't mind. Don't tell Hyejin unnie, but she was worse. She was so excited she kept singing and shouting. Wheein unnie was really about to give her a good whacking."

Yongsun chuckles and feels slightly better. "Thanks."

They reach the restaurant shortly, and order four bowls of haejangguk with rice. Yongsun insists on paying even though Soojin says she should pay as the host. The orders are packed quickly and before they know it, they're on the way back to Soojin's apartment. 

"What are you studying now?" Yongsun asks. "Are you graduating yet?"

"I'm studying Business Administration," Soojin answers. "I'm actually graduating this year. I took a Leave of Absence last year because I had to save money for my school fees."

Yongsun nods. "I see. I know I've apologised, but I still want to say sorry again for causing you to lose your job."

"It's fine, unnie. I told you I hate it there and I'm actually glad to leave."

"You know what... I'll help you look for a job!" Yongsun tells her with determination. 

Soojin looks at her in surprise, not expecting to receive such a kind act. "Y-You don't have to..."

"Yeah but I want to," Yongsun only smiles before her face scrunches up in concentration. "Hey, did you hear someone crying?"

"No...?" Soojin looks around in confusion at the park they are cutting through. 

Yongsun points to the left. "I think it's from there."

"Oh wait! I hear it, could it be a... be a baby?" Soojin gasps, afraid. 

The two approach the big bush and the crying becomes louder. They rush to the back of the bush to see a little cardboard box that's loosely closed before staring at each other intently to see who is daring enough to open it. Yongsun gives up and decides to do the job since she's older. She squats down and slowly lifts the top, gawking when a pair of small forlorn eyes looks up at her. "What the..."

"Who the fuck left it here?" Soojin huffs angrily, feeling pitiful for the little abandoned kitten in the box. 

"Yeah, who's this heartless?" Yongsun's eyes water at the thought of it. She slowly puts her hands in, waits for the trembling kitten to approach her before lifting it up carefully. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you little one."

The kitten mewls, lowering its guard slightly.

"Should we bring it to the vet?" 

"Yeah we should." 

"What about the food?" The two look at the bag of takeaway in Soojin's hand and sigh in unison. 

Yongsun carefully places the kitten back into the box, rubbing the top of its head gently before taking the box in her hands. "Let's go to the vet and leave it there for a check-up. We'll go back to your apartment to eat before going back to the vet to decide on what to do."

"Good idea, let's go to the nearest one. It's just around the corner."

**(D-6 - Sunday, Byulyi)**

The day has finally arrived for Byulyi to bring the little sweetheart home, and she's buzzing with excitement as she goes about her usual morning routine. As soon as she's done, she leaves her apartment and drives to Minji's aunt's place.

"You look happy," Minji comments the moment they meet, glad that her best friend no longer looks like she's surrounded by heavy dark clouds.

"Actually, I am," Byulyi grins, skipping ahead with a metal cage in one hand and a basket of premium meat in the other. 

As soon as Jungin opens the door, Bbang-gu runs out and excitedly pounces on Minji, then Byulyi. Byulyi lifts the basket of meat higher before passing it to Jungin who looks at her questioningly.

"I know you said there's no need to pay for the puppy but I don't feel good taking him for free so I bought some meat as a token of gratitude," Byulyi explains.

"You really didn't have to, Byul-ah!" Jungin scolds but her expression softens because she knows Byulyi has always been more of a giver than a taker. "Thank you, though. Stay for lunch, we'll grill it right away."

"Sure!" Byulyi nods, finally giving Bbang-gu his long-awaited head rub. Satisfied, he runs back into the room where Bbing-gu and the two puppies are, and they follow after. "Wow, it's only been days but they already look bigger."

"Can you tell which is Daebak?" Minji asks with a smirk.

Byulyi blinks at the unexpected question, and she takes a thorough look at each of the puppy. One particular puppy with lighter brown spots slowly inches its way towards Byulyi but is separated by the gate. Byulyi hesitates before pointing at it. "That one?"

Jungin nods as she enters the room. "You're right. He must have really liked you."

Byulyi carefully picks him up with the help of Jungin, who then leaves to check on lunch, and Byulyi brings the puppy up to her nose to nuzzle it.

"Heol, I can't tell who's the dog," Minji scoffs only to get flipped off in response, causing her to cackle.

"You're so mean, Minji-ah," Jungin laughs before beckoning them to go to the dining room. "Put Daebak down, Byul-ah, you can bond with him when you get home. The food is ready, let's go eat first."

The pair of best friends help with setting the table while Jungin places the huge pot of piping hot stew on the trivet in the middle of the table. The latter then brings out a portable stove, putting a frying pan on it. Minji turns on the fire and pours some cooking oil in, letting it bubble before adding the slices of beautifully marbled meat. They eat, drink, and catch up on the times they didn't get to meet. Reminiscing starts right after as Jungin brings up stories of the two in their childhood and teenage years. Byulyi and Minji cringe at their past selves, hardly able to believe how lame they used to be.

After the satisfying meal, Byulyi takes countless photos of the dog family for keepsake. When she's finally done, Jungin helps Byulyi put Daebak into the metal cage and then passes her some of his toys. Jungin also updates her on the vaccines that he needs to get and the check-ups that he has already gotten. She hands her a notebook with the information written down just in case she doesn't remember the verbal information.

"Thank you so much imo," Byulyi bows before pulling Jungin into a tight hug. "Come visit Daebak anytime."

"You're welcome and thank you for giving Daebak a home," Jungin smiles. "Let me know when he misses his family, you can bring him here or we can go over."

Byulyi pats Bbang-gu, Bbing-gu, and the other puppy, Jjang-gu, goodbye. She leaves when her replacement driver arrives since she can't drive after drinking.

"Minji-ah, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Byulyi winds down the window to ask for the last time.

"Kijoon oppa is coming to pick me up because we're going on a date," Minji waves.

"Alright, let's meet up after you're back from the US!"

Minji nods before taking Byulyi's hand through the opened window, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Please be happy, okay?"

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I rewrote this chapter around 3 times :')


	13. Chapter 13

**(N-6 - Sunday, Yongsun)**

The sun goes down and a collective sigh of exhaustion can be heard as Yongsun, Wheein, Hyejin, and Soojin sink onto the floor, drained of all their energy. The four have been busy cat-proofing Wheein and Yongsun's apartment after leaving Soojin's as Wheein had fallen in love with the little kitten as soon as she saw him when they all went to the vet after their lunch. Yongsun couldn't say no to Wheein's puppy eyes for approval to keep him, and personally, she likes him as well so they ended up adopting him under Wheein's name. 

"So, Wheein unnie, have you thought of a name yet?" Soojin asks, craning her neck to look at said girl after catching her breath. 

"Yeah, I've been thinking of it ever since I met him," Wheein admits, sitting up with a grin. "Kkomo."

"Why Kkomo? It's cute, though," Hyejin nods. 

"I loved the yogurt brand as a kid and just thought it'd be cute to name him after it," Wheein explains. She gets up with a groan after hearing a click from her knee and walks towards the balcony, sliding the door open and bending down to scoop a crying Kkomo up into her arms before walking back. "I'm going crazy with how cute he is. How can anyone want to abandon this? I'm so pissed off."

Yongsun sits up and reaches forward to scratch the kitten behind his ears, earning herself a satisfied purr. "I was and still am mad, but I wonder if the previous owner had a reason and couldn't raise him? I don't know, but all that matters is that he's now safe and loved. Right, Kkomo-ya?"

Although her words may be right, they still can't help but brood over the many other abandoned animals and kids who are not as fortunate. Deciding to disperse the low spirits, Yongsun claps her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Shall we order some food? Chinese food, anyone?"

"Yes!" Comes their excited responses in unison.

As a self-proclaimed gourmet, Hyejin takes on the responsibility to order their food while the others fuss over Kkomo. 

The food arrives fairly quickly and everyone helps to set the meal table. Kkomo whines when Wheein sets him down in the balcony but stops when she gives him food and water.

They are about to sit down around the table when Yongsun stops them. "Wait a minute. We need to determine something important."

"Which is?" Hyejin raises an eyebrow while the other two looks on in anticipation. 

"Okay! Who is team pour-sauce and who is team dip-sauce?"

Wheein rolls her eyes at her dramatic best friend with a sigh. "I don't really care, to be honest."

"I've become team pour-sauce recently," Hyejin admits, shyly raising her hand.

"I'm team dip-sauce!" Soojin raises her hand and Yongsun gives her a high five. "Oh, unnie too?"

"Yep, we can split the dish into two. I'll sit beside Soojin. Hyejin-ah, you can share with Wheein and eat it with the sauce poured," Yongsun decides, taking the seat to Soojin's left. Hyejin sits on Soojin's right while Wheein sits in between Yongsun and Hyejin.

They dig in happily, savouring the food while talking about everything under the sun. Yongsun brings over some beer and soju from the fridge after Hyejin requested for some alcohol.

"Unnie, you're drinking again? After blacking out yesterday?" Wheein asks incredulously as Yongsun opens a can of her go-to fruit beer. 

Yongsun shrugs. "Yeah, why not? It's just seven percent of alcohol content." 

She hadn't wanted to drink, since she's never much of a drinker, but getting a pet reminds her of when she and Byulyi used to talk about getting one as their kid. It retriggers the pain in her heart that she hasn't felt since she got drunk last night.

"Fine, make sure you drink slowly and not get drunk." 

"Hey," The eldest pouts indignantly, putting her can of fruit beer down. "I won't get drunk, I won't!"

Of course, to nobody's surprise, the eldest got drunk again on 'just seven percent of alcohol content'. It was a slow transition. First, she started laughing and talking louder. Then, she kept asking if her face was red because she felt really warm. Lastly, she started to whine like a child. Soojin and Hyejin were howling with laughter at how appalled and done Wheein looked.

"I knew it, I knew this would happen," Wheein groans, her hand sandwiched between Yongsun's forehead and the table, having managed to save the eldest girl seconds before she smashes her face.

Hyejin shakes her head as her laughter dies down. "Sometimes I wonder if she's lying about her age. Are you sure she's our unnie?"

"Right? I've asked myself this question more times than you can imagine," Wheein mumbles. She pushes Yongsun's forehead to make her sit up while Soojin supports her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder so she doesn't fall back. "Unnie, do you want to go to bed? We can tuck you in first."

"No," Yongsun answers as she slowly opens her eyes. She clears her throat before saying, "Wheein-ah, you know I love you right?"

Wheein blinks at how random the eldest is being, feeling a little scared. "...Yeah?"

"Okay, good."

"What's with that all of a sudden?"

Yongsun moves out of Soojin's hold to pull Wheein into a clumsy hug, staying silent for a minute. "I... I just wanted to tell you that I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. It must not be easy dealing with me, especially when you're so busy with your art exhibition. Thank you for taking me in when I have nowhere to go, thank you for hugging me when I cry, and thank you for cheering me up when I'm down."

Wheein tears up at Yongsun's heartfelt words, patting her back gently. "You're welcome unnie. That's what best friends are for. I hope you know I love you too."

"Mhm, I do," Yongsun nods, pulling away before smiling cheekily while pointing to Hyejin. "I also know you like her."

With that, she falls back into Soojin's arms which are already positioned behind her, passing out.

**(N-6 - Sunday, Byulyi)**

"Welcome to your new home, Daebak-ah!" Byulyi grins as she enters her apartment with the little corgi in his cage. She sets the cage down beside the couch and takes him out, placing him in the dog pen she has set up for him to stay until he gets bigger and can walk. "How do you like it?"

Daebak sniffs in response, looking and inching his way around. Everything he does is so adorable to Byulyi and so she whips out her phone to video him moving when she remembers she has a relatively new video camera somewhere in her cupboard that she has forgotten about.

Deciding to find it, she gives him a little pat on his head. "Wait here for a bit, okay? Noona will go find the good camera and capture all your cute moments."

She heads to the cupboard in her room and squats down to find her camera box lying in the bottom rack. Reaching for it, she notices another box in the corner that's next to the camera box. Grabbing that instead, because she can't recall what she had kept inside, she opens it only to regret having done that.

Inside are Byulyi's half of all the couple items that Yongsun and her have gotten throughout the four years of their relationship - some of which she remembers and some of which she has completely forgotten. They are all precious, but some stand out and mean especially much to Byulyi. One of them is a rose gold ring with the words 'Her Star' engraved on it. Yongsun's ring has the words 'Her Sun' engraved. Yongsun had gotten it as an apology gift during a particularly huge fight they had just after a year of being together. They had managed to overcome it and the rings signified their victory.

_It's been a week since the cold war has started but both Yongsun and Byulyi seem to have no intention to give in this time. To Yongsun, she has been tolerating for a long time with the way Byulyi always clams up, shuts her out, and acts all passive aggressive after getting pissed off. To Byulyi, she's been tolerating for a long time with how Yongsun can spit out hurtful words and do hurtful things when she gets angry even though Byulyi admits she might have been the one to fuel that anger._

_Byulyi has just gotten back home from work so she decides to lounge on the couch for a bit after taking off her pants and throwing it onto the floor. She may be angry but she notices the time and remembers that a new episode of Yongsun's favourite drama is about to be aired. However, even though Yongsun is at home, she isn't here eagerly waiting thirty minutes in advance like she did for the past one month. Byulyi knows deep down that Yongsun would rather sacrifice her long-awaited drama episode than be in such close proximity with her when they are fighting because of her pride._

_It hurts, and although Byulyi decides that this time she won't give in, she knows that in the end she'd be the one to grovel for forgiveness just to not lose what they have because Yongsun sure as hell won't. Sometimes she wonders if winning the argument means more to Yongsun than her own girlfriend who she claims to love._

_As Byulyi casually plays a mobile game, the front door opens and she looks up in surprise at Yongsun walking in with a little fanciful shopping bag. The anger that's simmering in the pit of her stomach boils over and before she can stop herself, she spitefully spits out, "Look at who left all the lights on when she's out... Ironically, it's the one who has been lecturing me for doing so."_

_Yongsun's expression changes from blank to one of exasperation but she doesn't respond and instead, heads straight to their bedroom. It triggers Byulyi big time._

_"Don't ignore me!" Byulyi blows up, throwing her phone aside and standing to follow after her. "This is what you always do when you know you make a mistake! Will it kill you to apologise?"_

_Yongsun abruptly stops walking and turns back to face her furious girlfriend. "For your information, you were the one who have been ignoring me."_

_"And why would I do that? Haven't you thought about it?"_

_"You're trying to blame everything on me?"_

_"Aren't you doing the same?"_

_Their voices grow louder and the distance between them decreases until their noses are nearly touching, eyes boring into each other's. The tension between them feels almost palpable, especially with the sound of their heavy breathings filling the air. Before Byulyi can think of what to do next, Yongsun tosses her bag and shopping bag aside, grabs her by her shirt's collar, and crashes her soft lips against hers, taking the former aback. Byulyi barely has time to react as Yongsun bites her lips and pulls the bottom one between her teeth, sucking it hard._

_A moan escapes Byulyi and she feels ashamed to have gotten so aroused when she's equally mad but she could care less the moment Yongsun pushes her against the wall right beside the door to their room, taking both her wrists and using one hand to pin them above her head. Yongsun then leans down to nip the side of her neck, which Byulyi further exposes by tilting her head, peppering it with lovebites. Yongsun frantically uses her free hand to unbutton Byulyi's shirt and then undo her bra so she can push it up to gain access to her breasts._

_She trails the path from Byulyi's collarbone to her left mound with her tongue before taking the already erected nipple into her mouth. She uses her tongue to twirl over it harshly and Byulyi gasps, arching her back at the sensation shooting through her body and pressing her thighs together to try and get some relief for her pulsing, aching core. Yongsun nibbles her nipple while her free hand roughly kneads the other breast._

_"U-Unnie..." Byulyi shakily exhales, her restrained hands trembling with the desire to touch the older girl everywhere._

_Yongsun reaches down to squeeze her butt before using her knee to part the younger girl's legs. She slips her hand into her panty and heads straight for her slit._

_"Already so fucking wet, huh?" Yongsun smirks and without warning, inserts two fingers in, base knuckle-deep, causing Byulyi to gasp out in shock. "Fuck, you're so tight. Can you feel your pussy sucking my fingers in? Can you?"_

_Byulyi nods hastily, and before she can even get used to it, Yongsun adds in another finger, causing her to cry out. As Yongsun thrusts in a steady rhythm, the pain slowly dissipates and in its place becomes pure pleasure._

_"Y-Yes unnie! Faster!" The younger girl can sense her impending orgasm judging by the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. "I'm almost there!"_

_"Come, come for me," Yongsun orders as her fingers pump in and out of Byulyi at maximum speed. She slows down when she feels the sudden clench of Byulyi's vaginal walls and hears her scream rips through the apartment at her explosive climax. If it wasn't for Yongsun still pinning her wrists onto the wall, she would've collapsed onto the floor._

_After Byulyi comes down from her high, she shakes her head to let Yongsun know that she can stop but what she doesn't expect is for the older girl to continue her administration by speeding up again._

_"Unnie, n-no, I'm too sensitive," Byulyi whines but it falls on deaf ears. She has to admit that being handled roughly by Yongsun is super hot, but after coming for the fourth time, she knows without a doubt that she much prefers their sweet love-making._

_Yongsun stops when she sees the tears and drool of the exhausted girl dripping off her chin, her juice oozing down her legs freely after her body and soul experienced the relentless roller coasters of orgasm. She lets go of her wrists and pulls the younger girl into herself, letting silence engulf them once more as they catch their breaths. After a couple of minutes, Yongsun lifts Byulyi bridal style and carries her into their room, placing her gently on the bed before walking out._

_"Wait..." Byulyi tiredly calls out, feeling the loss as soon as they are apart. She wants to follow after her but she really is too drained to move._

_Yongsun walks back in shortly after with the shopping bag she came home with, to Byulyi's surprise, and kneels down in front of her legs._

_"Wha-," Byulyi starts to ask but is cut off by the older girl taking out a little black velvet box, placing it on her lap and opening it to reveal a pair of rose gold rings that look simple at first glance._

_"I went out for a short while to collect these," Yongsun explains and Byulyi immediately feels guilty for acting out the way she did. Yongsun plucks them out of the little cushion holding them and shows Byulyi the engravings. "It says here 'Her Sun' and 'Her Star'. I got them custom-made because I feel like our relationship is one-of-a-kind, like I can only find once in a lifetime, and I never want to lose what we have."_

_Tears well up in Byulyi's eyes as Yongsun slides the ring with the words 'Her Star' into Byulyi's ring finger before continuing, "I'm... I'm sorry for hurting you with my words and actions. I know I'm prideful and stubborn, and sometimes it may feel like I care about myself more than I care about you but I just really don't know how to express myself. I'm not good at that and I'm working on it."_

_Their fight had started during their date at a restaurant because Byulyi couldn't keep her hands off Yongsun, who isn't a fan of displaying skinships in public due to how conservative their country is. Yongsun abruptly stood up and left in the middle of their meal, and Byulyi ran after her but lost her after getting stopped by the waiter because they hadn't yet paid their bill. She looked for her for quite some time before returning home to see her sitting on the couch, watching some drama, and cued the big fight that led to a cold war._

_"I'm sorry for calling you immature and an attention seeker, and for walking out on you at the restaurant," Yongsun apologises, her head hanging in shame._

_Byulyi gently tips her chin up with her fingertips before admitting, "I was really hurt... I was only being so clingy and touchy because I felt insecure. The good-looking guy sitting beside our table kept checking you out and when you smiled at him, I just sort of felt like... like I could lose you even to a stranger and I was scared. I'm sorry, too."_

_"Ah, I see. I had no idea he was checking me out, to be honest, because I was only focused on you. I only smiled at him out of awkwardness because we accidentally met eyes..."_

_Byulyi blinks, feeling stupid all of a sudden._

_Yongsun continues, "And remember when you asked if I was ashamed of you because I told you to stop touching me when we're outside? I wasn't, I'm still not, and I'll never be. I just didn't want people to look at us weirdly and judgmentally. I was afraid of the homophobic things they'd say about our relationship, but now I know I'm more afraid of losing you."_

_"I'm sorry, unnie," Byulyi sniffs, pulling her into a warm hug. When they pull apart, she takes the other ring and slides it into Yongsun's ring finger. "They're beautiful, thank you."_

_"I'm glad you like it," Yongsun smiles, satisfied._

_"What? No, I love it just like I love you, Yong," Byulyi smiles, leaning forward for a soft, sweet kiss before smirking. "Can I reciprocate the favour now? I've rested enough."_

Byulyi sighs before closing the box, putting it back to where it was. She closes the cupboard, deciding not to use the camera today as she suddenly remembers using it to take videos of Yongsun and she doesn't feel up for another round of flashback. Phone camera it is.


	14. Chapter 14

**(D-7 - Monday, Yongsun)**

It's unreal how one week has passed by so quickly, and it's equally unreal to Yongsun that she has survived it without the love of her life by her side. That's the thing about human beings - they can be in so much pain, so much so that it feels like their hearts are being ripped out of their chests, but then they continue to live. Day by day, they just live, returning to how they used to live before they met that special person but the fact is their hearts will almost never return to how they once were - whole. 

She wishes she could say that she has healed, even just a little bit, but the truth is, she hasn't. The pain is still raw like it was a week ago and the wound is still bleeding. She wakes up every morning asking herself if it really happened or if it's just a bad dream. She wonders if she has to take twice the amount of time that they were together to get over Byulyi like she has read on the internet. Eight years of heartbreak sounds like a total nightmare and she isn't sure she can survive that.

Rolling out of bed, Yongsun wipes her tears away and starts to get ready for the new day. She really hates crying in front of others, especially people closest to her because she doesn't want to worry them, so it's a good thing Wheein has already left for her gallery. Reaching for her phone, Yongsun sees a couple of new texts from Eric, Chorong, and Soojin. She quickly replies to all of them. When she's done, she exits Cacao Talk only to accidentally tap on her gallery icon, opening the application and revealing the countless photos of Byulyi and her. In a spite, she deletes as many as she can and goes on to delete Byulyi's number.

Before she can start to drown in regret from her impulsive action, a soft meow catches her attention, distracting her from her reality. She turns to look at the balcony and see Kkomo adorably staring up at her from behind the closed sliding doors. She stands up and goes to slide the door open, picking Kkomo up swiftly and giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Good morning Kkomo-ah," Yongsun coos, smiling when the kitten snuggles into her hands, purring. "Did you miss me?"

Kkomo meows and Yongsun's smile widens.

"Kkomo, you're such an angel."

Giving him one last head rub, Yongsun puts him down and closes the door after making sure that his food and water bowls are filled. She starts to get ready for the day when she sees him running back to his cardboard box beside his luxurious bed. When she's done and ready to go, she waves goodbye to the sleepy kitten, grabs the cake box and heads out of the apartment.

She pulls up in another apartment complex and smiles when the door of the passenger seat is pulled open.

"Good morning!" Chorong greets brightly, her hands full of paper bags. "You brought the stuff, right?"

"Of course!" Yongsun nods after returning the greeting. "Put them at the backseat. We'll go to the restaurant first."

"Sure, I'll head to work fifteen minutes before you to avoid suspicions."

"Okay."

Yongsun drives to one of their favourite Korean barbecue restaurants that's within walking distance from the florist. They take out their bags containing birthday party supplies from the car and enter the restaurant.

"Good morning Yongsun-ssi, Chorong-ssi," The owner, Narae, greets with a smile. "You can use your usual room."

They greet and thank her before entering the room to decorate it as fast as they can by referencing a birthday party decor image Yongsun saved on her phone. It's a pity Wheein isn't free in the morning. The decorations will definitely turn out way better if she's here - Yongsun and Chorong are just not so talented in art and craft. It reminds Yongsun of Byulyi because the latter used to call their hands 'poop hands', and she's seconds away from brooding over it when Chorong clasps her hand on her shoulder, thankfully snapping her out of it.

"Yongsun-ah, since we're done, I'm going to head to the shop first," Chorong informs her and she nods.

"Yep, go ahead, I'll clear up the mess."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you in a bit!" With that, Chorong leaves.

Yongsun cleans up the rubbish with the help of Narae, who is free at the moment since it's still early.

"Thank you, sajang-nim. Please help me keep the cake box somewhere safe. I'll be back at six with the rest," Yongsun tells her.

Narae smiles. "No worries, leave it to me."

Yongsun drives back to the florist and finds Soojin admiring the flowers outside the shop so she taps her on the shoulder, unintentionally startling the younger girl.

"Unnie!" Soojin grins, waving.

"You should've called me before coming, I'd have been here earlier."

"I did, but you didn't pick up the call."

Raising her brows, Yongsun checks her phone to see both new messages and missed calls from Soojin. She smiles sheepishly and dumps her phone back into her handbag.

"Sorry, I didn't check my phone... and it's on silent mode," Yongsun admits.

"It's fine, unnie!"

Chorong and Sooyoung watch them from the counter inside the shop with raised brows. Yongsun notices so she grabs Soojin by her wrist and pulls her in to introduce them to each other.

"Yongsun-ah, who's this?" 

"This is Seo Soojin. Wheein and I met her with our other friend two days ago," Yongsun says. "Soojin-ah, this is Park Chorong and Park Sooyoung. They are my full-time employees but we're also close friends."

"Ah, hello Soojin-ssi," Chorong greets.

"Hi Soojin-ssi," Sooyoung smiles.

"Hello Chorong-ssi, Sooyoung-ssi," Soojin bows pretty deeply, startling them a little at how formal she is acting.

Yongsun chuckles at their reaction before explaining, "She's only twenty-two. Soojin-ah, Sooyoung is only a year older than you. Chorong is my age, though, so seven years older."

Soojin blushes. "Ah... I see."

"These two... must be good to be young. Yongsun-ah, can we cry together?" Chorong sighs, causing them to laugh which helps break the ice.

"I shall embrace my age. You should, too." Yongsun squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. "Anyway, the reason I asked her over is because I have been thinking of hiring her as our part-timer. I caused her to lose her part-time job... unintentionally. Don't worry though, because we will interview her impartially."

To Soojin's surprise, the two employees agree without hesitation. She'd been pretty worried that they'd refuse or treat her badly because she'd gotten the chance due to personal connection. Sooyoung seems to be able to read her mind because she pats her forearm reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we've actually been thinking of hiring someone because one of our part-timer left to study overseas. We just haven't gotten to it," She tells the youngest.

Chorong nods to support the statement. "Yeah, we aren't mean people even though Sooyoung here has a resting bitch face."

Sooyoung mock-glares at Chorong before pouting, and the latter simply beams, reaching up to ruffle her hair teasingly.

"You two..." Yongsun shakes her head while Soojin chuckles at their playful interaction, liking it here already.

"I'm curious, though. Yongsun-ah, how did you cause her to lose her job unintentionally?"

**(D-7 - Monday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi wonders if she's feeling what a mother feels when she has to leave Daebak home alone to go to work. It's weirdly sad, especially when the tiny puppy whines for attention as soon as she puts him down in his little bed that looks big in comparison.

She sighs as she gets into her car, stoning for a bit before driving out of the apartment complex in silence. The traffic is pretty congested today, and to make things worse, almost every traffic light she has to go through turns red just right before she can pass.

As she waits at another traffic light, boredly tapping her hands on the steering wheel, she notices from the corner of her right eye a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk. Her eyes widen at the woman's slim build and straight, long black hair that reaches down to her lower back. Before she knows it, she's already out of the car, running towards the person at full speed.

"Yong!" She reaches out to grab the person's wrist, startling her and causing her to jump. When the person swiftly turns around, both disappointment and relief flood Byulyi's being.

"I-I'm so sorry, I got the wrong person..." Byulyi bows repeatedly, guilty for scaring the poor girl who looks alarmed. The girl's expression softens at Byulyi's despondent eyes. "I thought you were my... friend."

"Oh... I see. It's fine," She gingerly nods before continuing her journey, visibly speeding up a little.

Byulyi squats down in shame and despair. What would she have done if it really was Yongsun? Prior to this, she has no idea she would get so desperate. She'd thought that if she ever sees Yongsun again, her first reaction would be to run away or to just look at her from afar because she wouldn't want to risk messing the older girl up again. It would also be shameless to approach her like she didn't just break her heart. She won't be able to bear any more guilt than she already is bearing at the moment.

The sound of cars honking snaps her out of her spinning mind and she rushes back to her vehicle, quickly driving off to her workplace while still feeling jittery.

When she reaches her office, dread pools in her stomach at the sight of her hateful manager in her seat, flipping through her file with disinterest. Bomi and her other colleagues send her discreet looks of pity and she exhales tiredly. 

"Late? Are you planning to get married and quit soon?" Byulyi's manager asks, his tone mocking.

"I'm sorry, the traffic was really bad this morning... I'll be sure to reach earlier tomorrow," Byulyi bows, hoping with all her heart that he'll be understanding since she's really not in the mood to be lectured by him. Furthermore, she's only late for five minutes. 

"I see, then it's all the traffic's fault. I'll have to write in to the government to get them to make it more efficient so you won't be late again," He says, tone dripping with sarcasm. Anger fills Byulyi and she wants nothing more than to punch him in the face. 

Forcing down her true feelings, she bows again. "I'm really sorry..."

As he opens his mouth to continue speaking, the new pretty intern knocks on the door to seek his help on a task she is required to undertake. His expression brightens immediately, and Byulyi nearly scoffs out loud. Deep down, she's rather grateful to her.

"Let me help you with that, Jihye-ssi," He offers with a beam, quickly following after her. 

Everyone left in the room roll their eyes at his repulsive nature. Well, at least the lecture is over.

After making sure that he isn't returning, Bomi walks over to Byulyi's desk.

"You okay? You look a little down. Did something bad happen?" 

Byulyi sighs. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Bomi is about to return to her seat when Byulyi suddenly speaks up again, "Oh right, do you want to come over with Seulgi tonight? I just adopted a puppy. He's really cute."

"Really?!" Bomi shrieks, clapping in excitement and already sending a text to their other best friend to inform about their plan. A reply comes shortly after.

_Seulgi: OH YES!!!_

Byulyi grins. "Great, let's get takeaway after work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, everyone! I really, really, really appreciate them.
> 
> And I'm sorry if some chapters are mundane. My excuse is that life is like that, at times mundane and at times interesting. The truth is sometimes I run out of ideas and so I'm just writing fillers... :')
> 
> Also, a few days back I thought of another storyline (Byulyi as a kindergarten teacher and Yongsun as a single mother) and started writing a little. It probably won't be a long story but I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking of posting it soon. I wonder if you'll be interested?


	15. Chapter 15

**(N-7 - Monday, Yongsun)**

"Surprise!!!" Yongsun, Chorong, and Wheein shout in unison, pulling the party poppers when Sooyoung opens the door.

She yelps, startled, taking in the decoration of the room before breaking into a huge grin. They cheer in satisfaction at her reaction. Wheein walks up to put a party hat on her, who happily accepts.

When it's nearing five forty-five, Chorong had made up an excuse about having to run an errand with Yongsun before dinner, leaving Sooyoung to close up the shop before meeting them at the restaurant. The two quickly drive over to join Wheein, who has already arrived and has finished laughing about the clumsy decoration, to prepare to surprise the birthday girl (whose actual birthday is actually tomorrow but she would be on leave). 

"Unnies, seriously?!" Sooyoung walks in and pulls them all into a group hug, teary and touched by their efforts. "I love you guys!"

When they finally calm down from their excitement, they take their seats and Sooyoung reaches for the kitchen tongs to start grilling the meat. Yongsun stops her.

"Wait, Sooyoung, the birthday cake," Yongsun reminds, holding the cake box in front of her. 

"Oh, right." Sooyoung opens it, gasping as her mouth drops open at what she's only seen on TV programs and on the internet. "Is that... Is that what I think it is?"

Yongsun nods with a smile. "Since you're on a diet, I've decided to get you a different type of cake. Happy birthday!"

The youngest pulls at the 10,000 won note in the middle of the cake and a whole string of it emerges. She glances at her boss in awe at the gift.

"Unnie, wow," Sooyoung breathes. As the last note comes out, she folds them all neatly and puts them in an envelope Yongsun passes her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Yongsun smiles.

Wheein and Chorong also pass Sooyoung the gifts they prepared, though they joke about them being incomparable to Yongsun's.

"That's not true! They are all precious to me because you took the time to prepare them," Sooyoung chides, gratefully receiving them and putting them aside so they won't get dirty from grease.

Narae enters to serve the bubbling hot kimchi and beanpaste stews. She helps them take group photos before leaving them alone to celebrate but not before telling them to holler if they need anything. Wheein, the expert in grilling meat, takes over the kitchen tongs and starts to fill the hot barbecue plate with raw meat. The delicious-sounding sizzle born out of the contact of the meat and heat immediately causes their stomachs to rumble.

"It's a pity that Soojin has plans. We could have made it her welcome party as well," Sooyoung sighs softly while playing with her chopsticks. "I won't be able to join you guys for it tomorrow."

"It's okay, we can always do it twice," Chorong shrugs. "Once tomorrow and once when you're back."

Wheein looks at Yongsun in surprise. "You hired Soojin?"

"Yeah, today," Yongsun simply answers. "Why?"

"That's great. I heard from Hyejin she's really good at her job," Wheein nods in approval. 

"Really? That's good," Chorong smiles before shuddering. "I can still remember that one part-timer from hell who caused almost all our flowers to die. She only worked one day, too."

Yongsun cackles at the memory. "Oh yeah! Yerim, was it? She turned off the power for the refrigerators because she wanted to help me cut down on the electricity bills. I was so angry but she was so innocent I couldn't even do anything to her. I wonder how is she now and if she's as terrible at her job as she was?"

"What? That happened?" Sooyoung laughs before leaning on Yongsun's shoulder. "Aren't you glad you hired me?"

"I'm really glad!" Yongsun chuckles, pinching her cheek softly. "Wheein-ah, is the meat done yet?"

Sooyoung and Chorong nibble on their chopsticks in anticipation. 

The moment Wheein nods, four pairs of chopsticks swiftly make their way to the barbecue plate to pick up medium rare slices of premium beef. In an instant, the plate is left empty except for the slices of onion rings and garlic. Shaking her head at their speed, she starts to fill the plate up with raw meat again while the rest attack the stews and side dishes mercilessly.

"Did you guys... starve for days?" 

**(N-7 - Monday, Byulyi)**

"Woah, the spicy chicken feet smells amazing!" Seulgi excitedly waves the bag of food as the three make their way to Byulyi's apartment after getting takeaway from a nearby restaurant. The fragrance of the food fuels their hunger, encouraging them to walk faster.

As Byulyi punches in the security code to her apartment, soft yaps can be heard. Seulgi and Bomi look at each other with wide grins. Byulyi enters and turns on the lights before beckoning them to follow. The first place they head to after washing their hands is the dog pen.

"Daebak-ah! Noona is back," Byulyi coos, picking the tiny puppy up and showing him to the guests. "Meet Seulgi noona and Bomi noona."

"Hello Daebak-ie," Bomi squeals, patting his head gently. 

Seulgi looks at Daebak with warm eyes as she places her fingers in front of his nose to help him familiarise with her scent. "Hello Moon Daebak!"

"Do you guys want to carry him?" Byulyi offers. Both Bomi and Seulgi nod their heads vigorously. She slowly places Daebak in Bomi's hands.

"Wow, he's pretty heavy for a little thing," Bomi comments in awe before placing him into Seulgi's hands with Byulyi's guidance.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean, it's fascinating." Seulgi nods, passing him back to Byulyi who then sets him down on the mat. 

Bomi and Seulgi sets the meal on the coffee table while she feeds Daebak. When she's done, she cleans his mouth with a wet tissue, washes her hands, and joins them for dinner. Over food and alcohol, she recounts about what happened this morning on her way to work, and how she felt about it. She also tells them about the reason for the breakdown of their relationship that Junghwan and Heeyeon helped her figure out. 

When she's done talking, Seulgi pulls her into a comforting hug. "Unnie, I'll support you if you want someone new and I'll support you if you want to make things right with her."

"That's right, let us know if you need help, okay?" Bomi urges. "And if you want to make things right, don't wait too long. What are you going to do if someone snatches her away?"

"Aye, I doubt she'll move on that quickly," Seulgi dismisses. 

"Rea-" Byulyi is about to ask for reassurance when the ringing of the doorbell cuts her off. She stands up with furrowed brows. "That's weird, I'm not expecting anyone."

Taking off the plastic gloves she was using to eat the spicy chicken feet, she tidies her hair before going to open the door. In front of her stands someone she doesn't expect to see in real life - someone she has only seen in pictures and videos. She really is as beautiful in person. Byulyi blinks and opens her mouth but no words come out of it.

The visitor raises an eyebrow. "Hi, is Yongsun in there?"

Byulyi frowns in confusion. Does it make sense for her not to know of Yongsun's whereabouts? "Huh?"

"You're Moon Byulyi, aren't you?" She asks, her voice with just a hint of impatience.

"Y-Yes, I am," Byulyi nods. "You're her sister, Yonghee-ssi, right?"

The visitor nods just as Seulgi walks over to see what's taking Byulyi so long. "Unnie, who's that?"

"Erm, she's Yongsun unnie's older sister," Byulyi explains before turning to Yonghee, only then noticing the luggage that she's holding onto. "Would you like to come in? Let's talk inside."

"Are you sure? You look like you have guests," Yonghee asks, looking at Bomi and Seulgi.

The two seem to roughly figure out what's going on, so they quickly pick up their bags and excuse themselves by leaving first, telling Byulyi to call if she needs them. Byulyi nods and sends them a look of apology. They shake their heads with a smile to tell her not to worry about it.

As soon as they leave, Byulyi gestures to the clean dining table. "Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"Water will do, thanks."

Byulyi quickly grabs two glasses and fills them up before setting them down on the table, sliding one to Yonghee. She then hesitantly takes the seat opposite her. "So... regarding your question, Yongsun unnie isn't here."

"Where is she if she's not here?" Yonghee frowns.

"I don't know, either. You're her sister, wouldn't you know?" Byulyi asks, curious.

"And you're her girlfriend but you don't even know where she is? I thought you guys were living together."

Byulyi gulps, unsure of what's really going on. "We broke up a week ago and she moved out. Didn't she tell you? I thought you guys were close."

Yonghee stays silent for a while, processing the new information. "We were close, I suppose, but she hasn't been responding to my texts and calls ever since we last met on my birthday. That was two months ago. I was trying to give her space, but I got too worried so here I am right off the plane."

"Did something happen at your birthday celebration?"

"You didn't know? Wait, hold on a second, what do you actually know?" Yonghee pauses, realising how harsh she sounds. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I meant to ask what she told you?"

Byulyi looks down at her hands, feeling unconfident. "She told me that it went well, as always."

Sighing, Yonghee runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. "That fool..."

"Sorry?" Byulyi is taken aback.

"What did she tell you about our family?"

"That you are on good terms and very accepting of her... preference."

Yonghee nods, finally getting the full picture. "Right, okay. I suspected that she may have lied to you but I didn't expect it to be true. The truth is that she isn't on good terms with our parents. I'm not sure if you knew that she had dated a girl in high school, and our parents were livid when they accidentally found out. She continued to date her until the girl broke up with her because her family was pressuring her to."

Glancing at Byulyi's unreadable expression, she takes a sip of water before continuing, "In university, she dated a guy and our parents were really happy about it, thinking that she had come to her senses when she's actually bisexual. Their relationship improved until she started dating you. They practically ignored each other and then when she moved in with you, our mother started to set her up for blind dates which she never turned up to. In the end, she decided to only meet up with me because I was the neutral party."

Byulyi's eyes are watery. Yes, she feels hurt about being lied to, but she also feels the sadness and loneliness Yongsun must've fought not to show. 

"Against my better judgement, I invited our parents to the birthday celebration that she planned for me without her knowledge, because I longed to have us all gathered. It's been a while since we ate as a family, you know? And I was going to go to London the next day for a business trip for two months so I thought why not just give it a try? It turned out horribly. They badgered her to find a nice guy, get married and have kids. She was mad, they were mad, and then I got angry as well because I thought they could at least try to get along for my birthday. She stopped picking up my calls, stopped replying to my messages, and probably got Wheein to do the same since I can't seem to contact the both of them."

"Wheein changed her phone number a while back to cut off her toxic ex-boyfriend," Byulyi quietly reveals. "Maybe she forgot to update you?" 

Yonghee raises an eyebrow at the information. "I see. Maybe, since we rarely contact each other."

"You could find Yongsun unnie at her florist, though."

"Yeah I could, but as you can see, I just landed in Seoul and I'm sure she has already closed up the store. This was the only place I could think of." 

"Right... sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for coming over so late and ruining your plans," Yonghee mutters. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys break up? From what I know, you were so in love."

Byulyi smiles sadly, chewing on her lower lip. "I was the one who proposed it. I thought she wasn't serious about me, and now I know she obviously doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth about your family."

"What? That's not true. You know Yongsun is someone who doesn't like to burden others with her problems no matter how close they are, right? That's just the way she is, and especially since she knows that you aren't on good terms with your family over the same reason, she probably thought that there's no need to add on to your troubles."

"I guess... but she still lied to me for over four years. Was she planning to never tell me about it? What if we never broke up?"

Yonghee reaches forward to give Byulyi a comforting pat on her shoulder. "Byulyi-ssi, this is something only she can answer. For now, please give me Wheein's new number."

Byulyi obliges and Yonghee stands up to go, but before she leaves, she pulls Byulyi into a hug. "I guess you've hurt her too, but thanks for taking care of her for the past four years. I've never seen her as happy as she was when she talked about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**(D-8 - Tuesday, Yongsun)**

"Unnie," Wheein gingerly calls, looking up from her phone to see Yongsun changing out of her pajamas. 

"Hm?"

"Going to work?" The younger girl asks, her eyes watchful of every movement, every expression the older girl makes. She appears to be in a relatively good mood.

Yongsun shakes her head, turning to Wheein. "I'm going somewhere before going to work. What's up?"

Wheein stays silent for a bit, seemingly having an internal conflict to which Yongsun raises an eyebrow at. She stops buttoning her shirt and walks towards Wheein, taking a seat beside her on the bed. She nudges the younger girl to speak up whatever she wanted to say when she called her.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Yongsun asks again after getting no response.

Sighing, Wheein thrusts her phone into Yongsun's hand. "Yonghee unnie texted me last night."

Yongsun furrows her brows, staring at the text messages.

_0XX-XXX-XXXX: 'Hello, is this Wheein? I'm Yonghee unnie.'_

_0XX-XXX-XXXX: 'Do you know where Yongsun is living at right now? I went to her place just now but her ex-girlfriend told me she moved out.'_

_0XX-XXX-XXXX: 'I guess you're asleep already... Maybe I'll just find her at the florist tomorrow. Sorry to disturb you.'_

Wheein sneaks a peek at Yongsun who looks to be in deep thought. She gets her phone back and Yongsun only gets up and continues to get ready without saying a word. Before she leaves the house, Yongsun turns back and simply says, "Tell her I'll contact her."

"Okay... I will."

Thinking that the conversation is over, Wheein stands to head to the bathroom when Yongsun speaks up again, halting her. "Wheein-ah, your exhibition is in five days right?"

"Yeah," Wheein nods before her lips curve into a smile. "You coming?"

"Of course! What time does it end, though?"

"It ends at six p.m. but we'll have dinner together, right?"

Yongsun thinks for a bit before nodding. "Sure."

With that, Yongsun leaves the house and heads to her first location before heading to work. She arrives at the florist to see Soojin getting training from Chorong. The two grin as she walks in with three cups of refreshing iced lemonade .

"How's work so far?" Yongsun asks Soojin, passing them the drinks to which they gratefully accept. 

"Good," Soojin replies with a thumbs up. 

"That's good to hear. Chorong is a very patient teacher so don't worry if you didn't get it the first time round," Yongsun tells her, patting her on the shoulder before disappearing into the staff room, leaving the two alone. 

She takes her phone out from her handbag, staring blankly at her older sister's contact for a long time. After the disastrous birthday celebration, she had blocked her sister's contact out of spite for going behind her back but she knows that she was really being over-dramatic and unfair. Unblocking the contact, she sends a quick text to her sister to meet up for dinner tonight. She immediately receives a reply.

_Yong: 'Alright, see you tonight.'_

As she gets up and slides her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, Chorong enters with a sly smile, earning a raised eyebrow from Yongsun.

"Guess who's here looking for you?" Chorong points to the front of the shop.

"Who?" Without waiting for an answer, Yongsun leaves the staff room to find Eric casually chatting with Soojin. He smiles when he notices her approaching.

"Yongsun-ssi, hi," He greets with a wave.

"Oh, hi Eric-ssi. What are you doing here?" Yongsun asks, walking up to him.

He sheepishly chuckles, running his hand through his hair. "I was just running an errand nearby and thought I would drop by to say hi. I hope that's fine with you."

"Of course!" She assures him with a smile. 

Chorong claps. "Oh right, Yongsun, what should we eat for dinner tonight for Soojin's welcoming party?"

Yongsun's eyes widen. "Ah... Regarding that... Can we have it for lunch instead? Let Soojin choose the menu. I'm meeting my sister tonight, it's kinda urgent."

Chorong shrugs and looks at Soojin, who nods happily. The two then look at Eric, and then back at Yongsun expectantly who blinks before asking Eric, "Do you perhaps... want to join us?"

"Sure, if I'm not intruding," Eric smiles shyly.

**(D-8 - Tuesday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi can't seem to fall asleep. Even now at four in the morning, her eyes are wide open, staring up at the ceiling blankly while her brain goes into overdrive. Finding out about the secret Yongsun has kept from her has made her rethink a lot of things. Whatever feelings her fears, insecurities, and doubts have suppressed was released like a dam reaching its full capacity and breaking, the love and longing she had unconsciously locked deep inside her rush out and flood her entire being.

The king-sized bed suddenly feels too big, too empty with the spot beside her unoccupied. Her body craves for the older girl. She misses her, longs to touch her, hold her, and reassure her that she still loves her but she's afraid it would be too late. She's afraid that the hurt she's given Yongsun is irreversible. 

She wonders how their relationship would've turned out if she had just been a little more honest with her feelings, if she wasn't such a coward, if she hadn't just given up on the older girl so easily. Would Yongsun continue lying to her, or would she have told her the truth? Her mind's telling her that Yongsun is the root of the problem, that if she didn't lie and didn't hide things from her then this wouldn't have happened. Her heart says that if she had really loved Yongsun, then she would have held onto her and talk things out irregardless of the fears she had. 

Closing her eyes, the expression of the older girl after Byulyi asked for a breakup from two weeks ago haunts her once more. 

_"Unnie, I have something I want to say," Byulyi announces as soon as she enters the apartment._

_"Oh, good timing, I just finished cooking steak for us," Yongsun smiles warmly, looking up briefly while she plates them. "What is it? Can it wait? The food won't be nice once it gets cold."_

_Byulyi hesitates but agrees, not wanting to waste the older girl's effort. She rolls up her sleeves and takes a seat at the dining table, where dinner awaits. Yongsun opens a bottle of premium red wine that Wheein has gifted them after her business trip to France. She pours the same amount into two wine glasses even though she isn't much of a drinker._

_They dig in in silence, with occasional small talk. As soon as they have finished eating, Yongsun stands up, a little unsteady on her feet, and walks towards Byulyi. She clumsily sits down on Byulyi's lap and twists her body a little to wrap her arms around her neck, leaning in to press her lips against Byulyi's but they land on her cheek instead because Byulyi turns her head slightly to the side._

_Hurt, Yongsun frowns and pulls back, "Why? I want to kiss you..."_

_"I told you I have something to say."_

_"Can't it wait? Can't it wait till tomorrow?"_

_Sighing, Byulyi shakes her head and Yongsun gets off her lap sulkily, moving back to her seat on the other side of the table. It takes Byulyi a couple of minutes to work up the courage, along with the help of the alcohol, before she mutters, "Let's break up, unnie."_

_Yongsun, who was looking at the dirty plate boredly, snaps her head up to look at her girlfriend in disbelief. "W-What?"_

_"Let's break up."_

_"Why?" She breathes, stumped. Her mind feels blank and she can't think of anything else to say, to ask. It's like a lightning struck her out of a sudden._

_Byulyi sighs again, feeling whatever she has practiced earlier today gone out of her brain. "Unnie, I'm sorry. It's just, don't you feel frustrated in this relationship? I feel like everything is the same, yet nothing is the same."_

_"What do you even mean?" Yongsun asks, her voice getting louder._

_"Our relationship is so mundane, and I feel like I can't take it anymore. I don't know if this is what I want for the rest of my life."_

_The older girl doesn't respond for a while, only stares at her with great pain in her eyes. She swallows hard before asking softly, like she's so afraid to say those words out loud yet they are so vital and she has no choice but to ask, "Do you... do you still love me?"_

_Byulyi looks away._

_"Do you?" Yongsun presses, although she really didn't need to hear the answer to know it._

_"If I have to think about it... if I can't answer you right away, then I guess it's a no?" Byulyi reluctantly replies, her stomach twisting and turning inside from both guilt and nervousness._

_A sob breaks through from Yongsun's throat and she bites down on her lower lip to stop herself. When she finally manages to control herself, she asks, "But why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"I don't know... It's been a while since I've felt this way, unnie. I'm not saying this on impulse. I've thought it through," Byulyi calmly says. "You don't love me anymore, too, right?"_

_"No, I love you!" Yongsun answers without hesitation._

_"Oh..." Byulyi is taken aback by her assertion._

_"Just tell me. We can talk it out, you know? If you are... are unhappy with something I did, tell me. We can work it out! We've been doing that for four years!" Yongsun coaxes, her voice trembling._

_Byulyi stands up and stacks the dirty dishes, putting them into the sink to wash them._

_"Don't fucking walk away from me. This conversation isn't over yet," Yongsun hisses as she forces back her tears, letting anger take over her mind. "We're not breaking up just because you asked. This isn't a one-sided decision!"_

_Annoyed, Byulyi takes off the rubber gloves and tosses them onto the kitchen counter. "Continuing a relationship isn't a one-sided decision as well!" With that, she storms into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving the older girl stupefied. When she gets out of the bathroom, Yongsun has finished washing the dishes and is sitting on their bed waiting for her._

_Dread fills Byulyi, because she's exhausted - both physically and mentally, and she just wants to sleep._

_"How are you so sure that you no longer love me?" Yongsun asks with her arms crossed._

_"I'm not sure... I don't know, really, but I just don't feel the same anymore."_

_Yongsun stands and goes into the bathroom without another word. She takes a shower so long that by the time she's done, Byulyi has already fallen asleep, leaving her to continue her crying session all by herself in the dead of night._

Byulyi gets out of bed, rummages through her drawers before smiling slightly when she finds what she's looking for - a rose gold necklace chain. She's changed and she's not about to give up without a fight this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst... I hope it wasn't too confusing. I got kind of confused writing it, trying to link everything together hahahaha
> 
> Fun fact: Parts of it were from my own experience. Like the rejection of physical contact; it wasn't a kiss or anything intimate, just casual touch... and fuck did it hurt... especially when he didn't let on that something's wrong with us. And when my ex asked to break up with me two days later, I asked him if he still loves me and he really replied me with: "If I have to think, then I guess it's a no?" He was like "You don't love me, too, right?" and I was like "Yes I do, I love you." pfttt :')


	17. Chapter 17

**(N-8 - Tuesday, Yongsun)**

With trembling hands Yongsun pushes open the door to the restaurant that she used to frequent with her older sister when they were closer. She can't help but worry that it'd be awkward between them since they haven't met for two months and their last meeting ended badly. She enters and makes her way over to where Yonghee, who is waving at her, is seated.

"Yong," Yonghee smiles, her high cheekbones pushing her eyes up into crescents - which remind Yongsun of the moon, and ultimately the one who got away. "Shall we order the usual?"

"Sure," Yongsun agrees, distracting herself by calling the waitress over. When the waitress leaves with their orders scribbled in a worn notepad, awkward silence envelopes them and they brainstorm on what to say to fill it. "How's your business trip to London?"

"Good, I learned a lot," The older girl replies before passing her younger sister a pretty paper bag. "I got you a hat, the one you've always wanted to get since ten years ago."

Yongsun can't help but chuckle, amused at how she can easily afford one and wants one but has put it off for a decade. She takes the bag, looks inside, and grins at the wine-coloured hat. It really is the hat she has envisioned getting. She immediately tries it on and uses her phone camera to check it out. "Thanks, Yong. How do I look?"

Yonghee gives her a thumbs up. "It suits you."

"Help me take some pictures?" Yongsun asks as she hands her phone over to her sister, who shrugs and accepts it. She poses and after a few moments, she gets her phone back, looking through the shots in satisfaction. "Thanks."

Yongsun keeps the hat when she sees the waitress bringing their food over. They eat and chat casually, finding it fascinating that they can pick up where they left off (when they were on good terms).

As soon as they are done eating, Yonghee takes in a deep breath to gather some courage before asking, "So... you're living with Wheein now?"

Yongsun nods as she sips her iced tea.

"Are you not planning to move back home?"

"No," Yongsun frowns. "You know what's going to happen once I do."

Yonghee sighs. "You know they're just old-fashioned... I know they are hurtful, of course I do, but they really do miss you. You don't have to move back home, just visit occasionally. I'll tell them to refrain from saying anything that'd spark arguments."

"I'll think about it," Yongsun simply says.

The older girl nods, glancing at the younger who's eyes are focused on her drink. "Yong..."

"Yeah?"

"I told Moon Byulyi about our family dispute. It just sort of happened when I was asking her about your whereabouts. I didn't know that she was completely unaware," Yonghee admits, warily watching her younger sister's reaction. Yongsun looks up in surprise, blinks, and simply nods.

"I see."

"That's all you have to say?" She's confused because the younger sister she has lived the past twenty-nine years with would usually flare up about such things and they would then get into a fight. The sudden change in her, in addition to her obvious weight loss, worries her. Her sister has always been slim, fit. Now, she's bordering on thin and frail. Even her signature chubby cheeks that run in the family has almost disappeared.

"What else can I do, anyway? You've already told her and I can't change that. I also can't change the fact that she no longer loves me and we've already broken up. Her hating me now makes no difference, to be honest."

Yonghee purses her lips, reaches forward and grabs Yongsun's hand to give it a comforting squeeze. She doesn't want to get her hopes up by telling her what she has observed about Byulyi, that it doesn't seem like Byulyi doesn't love her. It's not her place to interfere, and she might make things worse if she does. She doesn't even know the whole story yet, just bits and pieces.

While Yonghee agonizes over what she should or should not say, Yongsun agonizes over whether she should ask her sister how Byulyi is right now. She has so many questions swimming in her mind. Does Byulyi look sad or happy? Is she sick or healthy? Did she lose weight or gain weight? Is the apartment messy or neat? Yongsun refrains, for it's no longer her place to know all these anyway. It's not like she can do anything about it.

They finish their drinks in silence and Yongsun offers to drive her sister home since the latter sent her car for maintenance and hasn't picked it up yet. It's a twenty minutes' drive to their house but they arrive in just fifteen minutes thanks to the smooth traffic condition.

Yonghee gets out of the car but before she closes the door, she says, "Yong, you know I'm always on your side, right? Let me know if you need my help, okay?"

"I got it, thanks Yong."

**(N-8 - Tuesday, Byulyi)**

"Jihyun-ah, I'm reaching soon," Byulyi says as soon as she picks up the call from her close friend from high school, who she hasn't met with for a month or two, the friend who was disowned for coming out to her parents.

"Okay! Usual seats," Jihyun informs chirpily. The restaurant they chose is the one they frequent back when they were still students because the food is consistently delicious and affordable, perfect for people surviving on weekly allowances. 

"Alright. Why did you call me out on such a last minute? What if I had plans?" Byulyi grumbles, a little annoyed even if she misses her friend greatly. She actually did have plans today - she was looking forward to going home after work to laze on the couch and mope around. 

The silence on the other line tells her Jihyun is probably thinking up an excuse but fails. "Anyways, see you!" With that, the line goes dead and Byulyi scowls at her phone. She enters the restaurant and stomps up the stairs to find a stranger in their usual seats. A cute stranger with doll-like features at that. 

She hesitantly approaches the girl and the girl looks at her with a friendly smile, puzzling her. "Sorry... These seats, I mean, my friend is supposed to be here but I'm not sure why she isn't... You know what? It's fine, we'll just take another seat."

Byulyi decides giving up the seats would be best when there are so many other available ones. It's too trivial a matter and just not worth the awkwardness. 

"Byulyi-ssi?" The girl asks, and Byulyi frowns in confusion. Who is this and why does she know her name? She doesn't remember ever meeting this girl in her life.

"Sorry, you are? I don't think I've met you before."

The girl looks at her blankly. "Ah, I'm, erm, I'm... your blind date? Didn't Jihyun sunbae tell you about it?"

"What?!" Byulyi shrieks before apologising for her reaction. Damn this friend of hers for putting her in such a situation. What the fuck was she even thinking of doing? Was she even thinking? Probably not. "I thought I was meeting her today. She didn't tell me about this."

"Oh," The girl blushes in embarrassment. Well, that makes the two of them. "I'm sorry. I should get going then."

Byulyi feels bad, though, to let the girl leave just like this since they are both victims of a thoughtless action. "Wait, I know it's awkward but would you like to have dinner together anyway?"

The girl hesitates before nodding with a shy smile. "Sure. I'm Yoo Si-a."


	18. Chapter 18

**(D-9 - Wednesday, Yongsun)**

Yongsun wakes up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down the sides of her face, forming two wet spots on her pillow. She guesses she has had another dream of Byulyi, but she can't seem to remember what it was about even after racking her brains, except that it's sad enough for her to cry in her sleep.

She wipes the tears away with the back of her hands and closes her eyes to try and go back to sleep but to no avail. Hearing Wheein's heavy breathing soothes her slightly. She sits up and turns to see the younger girl curled up into a ball, similar to how Kkomo sleeps, hair covering her face like curtains. Yongsun pushes Wheein's hair out of her face and watches her sleep for a bit. Lying back down, she closes her eyes only to open them minutes later, still wide awake.

She can't fall back asleep no matter how hard she tries and it's only just three in the morning. Quietly and slowly, she gets out of bed to go to the bathroom before getting a cardigan from the closet. She wears it over the camisole and shorts she slept in, grabs her phone and wallet before leaving the apartment. Maybe what she needs is to clear her mind - the mind that's filled with sad thoughts, past happiness, and painful memories.

Before she knows it, her feet have brought her to Han River, the place where Byulyi and her share many memories together. They used to frequent Han River for exercise on the weekends and night strolls on weeknights. The thought of that has her heart clenching in pain.

Yongsun leans her abdomen on the railing along the river, looking out to the calm waters. She wants to scream her troubles out but decides against it because she doesn't want to disrupt the tranquility of the place so she screams in her heart, cursing at Byulyi for doing this to her and cursing at herself for being like this.

A hand on her shoulder startles her and she jumps, nearly dropping her phone and wallet. Her head snaps to her side and she heaves a sigh of relief when she sees that it's Wheein.

"What are you doing here?" Yongsun asks, eyes widened.

"I woke up when you were in the bathroom and couldn't fall back asleep so I followed you here," Wheein grins sheepishly. "Can't sleep too?"

The older girl nods. She thinks Wheein was really just worried that she'd do something silly. "I dreamt of her again. I've been dreaming of her almost every night, you know? Some nights I remember, and some nights I don't. I honestly don't know which is worse. Remembering the dream is like a privilege. I get to see her, even for just a bit, until I wake up to a life without her forever, but not remembering means I don't have to get hurt again, even though not seeing her hurts me too. What bullshit am I saying? I don't even know anymore..."

Wheein pulls her into a brief hug, patting her back soothingly before pulling away. "Unnie, it takes time. I don't know how to comfort you because I don't want to say meaningless words that we both know are not going to help, but if we take my mother as an example, I can say that time heals all wounds or at the very least, eases the pain."

Yongsun sighs, running her hand through her hair. "I guess. I can still remember how devastated your mother was, but now she's so happy with ahjussi."

"Yeah, it's really great to see. I'm very relieved."

"Do you really think that I can let her go after ten nights, though? The eighth night has passed but I still feel like it's the first night. How am I going to be determined enough?"

"Then," Wheein smiles as she takes Yongsun's hand in her smaller ones, "take your time. You don't need a time frame. Whoever you heard about the 'Ten Nights' theory from is probably bullshitting or has an exceptionally strong heart. When you fall down and scrape your knee, you don't get to decide if your knee will heal in three days or something, so why do you expect this from your heart?"

Yongsun feels the weight on her shoulders lighten a bit at the younger girl's words, enlightened, wondering why she didn't think of it this way. It's probably because she was just so desperate to move on that she fails to see such a simple fact.

"Oh~ Jung Wheein. You sound so wise, are you sure you're not the unnie instead? Show me your birth certificate!"

Loud laughter fills the air as Wheein playfully pushes Yongsun. "Please! I'm still young, unlike you!"

"What?!"

**(D-9 - Wednesday, Byulyi)**

"What were you thinking, Jihyun-ah?!" Byulyi whisper-yells into her phone when her friend finally picks up after avoiding her calls and texts the whole night. She briefly looks around the cafe where she's having her morning coffee leisurely, since she woke up early, to make sure she isn't disturbing anyone. 

"I was just trying to help! I heard about your breakup from Minji, so I was thinking to myself what does a lonely lesbian need? Aha! Another lonely lesbian!" Jihyun explains, slightly indignant. "At least you guys hit it off pretty okay. Si-A said you're gorgeous and has good manners."

Byulyi groans, resting her forehead on her palm in defeat. "But you still should've asked me before setting it up. Do you know how awkward it was? I was so surprised when this stranger just called me by my name."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Isn't she your type, though? You like cute girls."

She considers for a bit before responding, "Yeah I do, but nobody's cuter than Yong to me."

Sounds of fake gagging can be heard, causing Byulyi to roll her eyes. "You're so damn gross, Moon Byulyi. So what do you plan to do now? Win her back?"

"Yeah," Byulyi sighs, taking a sip of her iced coffee. "That's my plan."

"Okay, do your best. Oh right, you know..." Jihyun pauses for a short moment before continuing, "I was back at our hometown the last weekend and I coincidentally met Seulgi. She asked me about you, and told me that she wishes you reply to their messages occasionally to at least let them know you're alive and doing well."

Byulyi stays quiet, feeling guilty. She realises that she hasn't been responding to them after the fight a week ago. At first, she just wanted to cool off a couple of days and reply them when her anger fades, but she completely forgot to because she became preoccupied with figuring out her feelings for Yongsun.

"Oh, er, okay. I will. Why did you go back, though? Did you make up with your family?"

Jihyun laughs, but it sounds hollow. Byulyi's heart aches for Jihyun, Yongsun, herself, and all those who are in a similar situation. "Nah, that will probably not happen in this lifetime. I went back because my girlfriend wanted to see the place I grew up in."

"Ah... That's sweet. Treat her well, okay? Don't be like me."

"Bitch, I won't!" Jihyun chuckles, sounding brighter. "I have to go now. Fighting, Moon Byulyi!"

After thanking her and hanging up the call, Byulyi opens her chat inbox to see numerous unopened private messages from her sisters and in the family group (which are mostly irrelevant to her because the messages center around their daily lives e.g. who's eating dinner, what groceries to get). There's no private messages from her parents, but that isn't surprising, just hurtful. She types a simple message and sends it in the family group before closing the chat: "I'm alive and doing well, thanks for asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait (and the short chapter TT)! I am going through some stuff in my life right now, so I don't really feel up to writing sometimes. I also was a bit lost on how to continue the story because I had this timeline in mind but I couldn't really adhere to it which frustrates me. I'll probably explain it when the story ends but right now I'm just going to... write. I'll just follow the flow and see where it takes me, us :') Please bear with me.


	19. Chapter 19

**(N-9 - Wednesday, Yongsun)**

Yongsun's stomach feels like there's a whole circus in there. That's how nervous she is. Her older sister smiles from the driver's seat when she sees her standing outside her florist, waiting for her.

"Yong, get in," Yonghee calls out after rolling down the window on the side of the passenger seat.

Yongsun opens the door of the back seats to put in some paper bags before getting in the passenger seat. 

"Yong," Yongsun greets, heaving a huge sigh once she's buckled herself up.

"What are all those?" Yonghee asks as she gestures to the paper bags behind. 

"Oh, those. They are gifts for our parents." Yongsun frowns slightly at the smirk on her older sister's face. "What? It's just... it's been a while since I've seen them and I just thought it would be nice to get them something even though we're not on good terms. They're still my parents who have brought me up."

The older girl chuckles as she drives out onto the main road. "Why are you so defensive? I'm just asking."

"Erm... well... it's just embarrassing."

"Why? It's very sweet of you to think of them even after what they have said and done to you, okay? So don't be embarrassed, Yong. If anything, they'll be proud to see that you have matured so much." Yonghee takes her right hand off the steering wheel to give Yongsun's left hand a comforting squeeze, suppressing her laughter when she sees light pink dusted on the latter's cheeks.

The remaining car ride is spent with silence on both sides except for the soft upbeat music playing through the speakers. They reach too quickly for Yongsun's liking but the faster she gets over with this, the better.

They get out of the car and make their way up after Yongsun grabs the gifts. Has the car park always been this near to their house? Even the elevator ride feels like teleportation to her.

Yongsun's heart hammers in her chest when she stands in front of the all-too-familiar door. She feels like she may throw up right there and then. Since when was meeting one's own family supposed to be this nerve-wracking?

"Go ahead, punch the code in," Yonghee encourages, gently nudging her younger sister's arm with her elbow.

Yongsun gingerly nods and punches it in, the unlocking beep sounding seconds after, confirming that she got the code right. They enter to see their parents standing at the doorway, waiting for them. As she toes off her shoes, she runs over their appearance with her eyes quickly, noticing that they look older and more tired than the last time she met them. She can't help but feel guilty, knowing that she's probably the cause of their rapid aging.

"Eomma, appa, I'm back with Yongsun," Yonghee says as she steps out of her heels. 

"Welcome back," their mother nods, gesturing for them to go to the living room.

"Eomma, appa," the youngest of the family greets in a soft voice, holding out the paper bags that are in her hands towards them. "I, erm, I bought you guys some health supplements. The white box is for eomma because it's good for knees and the blue box is for appa. Those are good for back."

Surprised, their parents look at each other with unreadable expressions before their mother reaches forward to receive the gifts. "Thank you. You didn't have to buy anything though."

"Thanks, daughter." Their father's eyes crinkle as he smiles. "Come on in, don't just stand there."

They shuffle inside, with their mother going into the kitchen to finish preparing their meal, their father going back to making tea, and the sisters going into their respective rooms.

It's been so long since Yongsun has returned to her parents' place because coming home means she's signing herself up for a lecture or a blind date, both of which she definitely isn't keen on. It's heartwarming, though, to see her room kept exactly as if she's still living there. What touches her even more is that there's not even a speck of dust on her belongings.

Yongsun takes a seat on her bed and she realises how much she misses this place, the smell of the fabric detergent her mother uses, the feel of her bed, and the people living here - her family. Tears well up in her eyes but she's quick to blink them away when she hears knocking on her door.

"Yes?" She turns to see her mother standing at the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Dinner's ready," her mother says. Yongsun expects her to walk away immediately after but she lingers for a bit, looking slightly hesitant. "... Seeing you sitting on your bed reminds me of when you were still living here."

A sad smile tugs at Yongsun's lips as she nods in agreement. "Yeah. Thanks for keeping my room as it is, eomma."

"You're welcome."

Yongsun stands and follows her mother out but not before turning off the light. She's about to help set the table when she sees that everything's laid out nicely. The four of them take their seats silently, making it even more awkward than it already is.

Yonghee picks up her chopsticks and breaks the silence by thanking her mother for the meal. Yongsun and their father join in as well, and they start eating.

"I cooked all your favourite dishes today, Yongsun-ah. You lost weight, didn't you? Did you go on another diet? You're getting too skinny! Eat more!" Their mother scolds, piling Yongsun's bowl with a mountain of food, and the latter gapes at it, wondering how on earth is she going to finish it all when she barely has any appetite?

"Erm, I... I didn't go on any diet," Yongsun softly says.

"You didn't? Are you unwell, then? Do you want me to bring you to the oriental medicine doctor tomorrow? I can give him a call in the morning to check if he's free."

"Yeah, you look pale and listless. It's better to go get a check up," their father pipes in, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Yongsun shakes her head. "No, it's fine. My body's doing okay."

Their mother huffs and puts down her chopsticks, getting up from her seat. "Don't lie to us just because you don't want to worry us. I'm going to call him now to book an appointment."

"Eomma, I'm telling you I'm physically fine," Yongsun sighs, looking down at her bowl. "It's... we broke up."

Their mother sits back down and after a moment of uncomfortable silence, she asks, "Why?"

Yongsun looks up, surprised to see not a gloating expression but an expression of genuine curiosity. She struggles about whether she should tell them the truth but she ends up settling for, "We just did."

"I see."

They resume eating. Yongsun forces herself to finish the food even though she is stuffed because she doesn't want to disappoint her mother who most probably spent hours preparing them. When dinner is over, she retires to her room because she feels queasy. It isn't long before her father enters with a hot cup of tea, having noticed that her face has paled further.

"Next time you can't finish your food, don't force yourself. Your mother wouldn't be upset," her father tells her, passing her the cup which she gratefully accepts, sipping the hot liquid immediately.

"Alright."

"Yongsun-ah, you're probably wondering why we aren't rubbing in your face that your relationship didn't work out, right?" Her father asks, and she nods sheepishly in response, causing him to heave a deep sigh. "Well, to be frank, we still want you to be like a normal girl who will get married to a guy and have a family that society will accept. But, more than anything, we want you to be happy. It hurts us to see you like this. You didn't break up because of us, right?"

Yongsun shakes her head as tears stream down her face. She looks up from the cup to see her mother walking in to stand beside her father.

"Okay. It's still difficult for us to understand and accept your, erm, preference but you're still our daughter," her father explains. "So, we want to try."

"We want to try to be okay with it," her mother adds on. "Of course, we can't promise that it'll be quick, but we'll still try to be more open-minded."

"That's all that matters to me," Yongsun sobs, standing to pull them into a group hug. "Thank you."

For the first time in months or even years, Yongsun finally feels at peace knowing that she's still loved by her parents for who she is and that she doesn't have to pretend to be someone she isn't, even though it takes having her heart broken for it to happen. Oh, wait, it also takes a persistent, wonderful older sister, who is currently smiling at them contentedly.

**(N-9 - Wednesday, Byulyi)**

It's the fifth time Byulyi has dialed the same number. The call is finally picked up with a snappy, "What do you want?"

"Oh, erm, hi Wheein-ah," Byulyi greets carefully. 

"Excuse me, Byulyi-ssi, but you don't get to call me intimately anymore," Wheein huffs. 

Byulyi winces but knows that she deserves it. "R-Right, sorry, Wheein-ssi."

"So what do you want?"

"I... I'm... Can we meet up for a bit? Please?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I'm sorry that I've hurt Yongsun unnie, and I want to make it up to her. It's like I was blinded and at a loss about my feelings, but now I'm sure that she means the world to me."

Wheein scoffs into the speaker, and Byulyi can practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Bullshit. I'm not interested in helping you get her back. Bye."

"Wait!" Byulyi yells before Wheein can hang up. "Wheein-ssi, please let me explain my side of the story. Then, you can decide on whether you want to help me or not."

Silence ensues and Byulyi almost thinks Wheein has hung up on her until the latter says, "Where and what time? Don't think that I'm promising to help you just because I agree to meet up with you."

"Of course!" Byulyi assures her before telling her the place and time. After hanging up, she changes from her formal clothes into a more casual one before rushing out the house.

As she waits for Wheein in the cafe, she nervously shakes her leg while scrolling through the search engine for some advice. She looks up when the chair opposite her is pulled out, and she stands quickly to acknowledge the younger woman.

"Oh, you're here!" 

Wheein responds by scowling, plopping down on the chair. Byulyi sits down as well. "You don't look too miserable, Byulyi-ssi, unlike someone who you've hurt."

The guilt in Byulyi's conscience intensifies and she looks down at her hands. "Sorry."

"Whatever, just spit out what you want to say already."

"Erm, would you like a drink first?" Byulyi offers, grabbing her wallet.

"No," Wheein sternly rejects.

"O-Oh... alright. I'll quickly grab one for myself then." Byulyi heads to the counter and returns minutes later with two iced teas. Wheein raises an eyebrow at that. "I, erm, got you one anyway but you don't have to drink it if you don't want to..."

Sighing, Wheein takes one of the glasses and sips on the drink. "Fine, thanks."

Byulyi smiles, feeling slightly relieved. "You're welcome."

Wheein shrugs and leans back into the chair, gesturing for her to start talking. 

Byulyi inhales and exhales before saying, "Well, you know that I recently met Yongsun unnie's sister right? I found out that Yongsun unnie was lying to me that her family was accepting and that they actually were homophobic, and it's no wonder why I've never been asked to meet them. I've been thinking all along that it's because she probably wasn't that serious about us, about this relationship. I wondered why she would never let me go with her for celebrations and gatherings because if my family was accepting, I would definitely want them to meet."

The hardness in Wheein's eyes diminishes slightly at Byulyi's words because it's not like Wheein cannot understand from Byulyi's point of view. She really does understand and has been warning Yongsun that Byulyi may take it the wrong way, and now it seems that it turned out exactly like what she's predicted. However, she also understands why Yongsun did that.

"Look, I can see why you feel that way, okay? But now you're trying to tell me that after hurting her the way you did, you want her back? Do you even know what you did to her? Do you know how... how lifeless she looked when she came to find me with her luggage? How the spark in her eyes went out and now she's like an empty shell? How she couldn't even keep her favourite food down and threw up right after? How afraid I was... that she'd do something silly?" Wheein is close to tears with her fists clenched, feeling helpless once again when she remembers the way Yongsun looked the day she moved in with her. 

Byulyi looks down at her hands again as tears escape her eyes. She didn't think she could feel any guiltier but she is proven wrong. "I'm... really sorry."

"This isn't something that will be solved with your apologies, you know?" Wheein snaps, slamming her hand down onto the table, startling the older woman. "How do I know you won't hurt her again if I help you? How can I trust you knowing you've broken her heart into pieces? She's the second most important person in my life and I never want to lose her, understand?"

"Of course I understand."

Wheein huffs, taking a sip of the cold liquid to calm herself down. "How are you going to prove that you're sincere and you're not going to hurt her ever again?"

Byulyi hesitates on answering Wheein because she honestly has no idea. All she knows is that she wants Yongsun back. "I don't know, Wheein-ssi. I-I don't have a plan yet, but I know for sure that I want her back and this time, it's for eternity. I won't ever let her go again."

"Don't speak too soon, Byulyi-ssi," Wheein sneers. "You didn't think you'd do such a thing a year ago as well."

"I-"

Vibrations from Wheein's phone cut Byulyi off, and the former takes a look at the notification before standing up. "I have to go. I'll let you know when unnie's free, okay? You should start by having a proper talk with her before you rush into any decision. Maybe you'll find out you don't actually want her back, or maybe your feelings will grow stronger, I don't know, but if you hurt her one more time-"

This time, Wheein's phone starts ringing. She quickly answers the call, "Unnie, you're done? Is Yonghee unnie driving you home?"

Byulyi's eyes widen when she briefly hears Yongsun's voice, the voice she misses dearly and that makes her heart race. 

"M-Me? I'm... erm... getting iced tea! No, don't meet me here! I just left the cafe. Go home straight, I'll be right back. Alright, bye." Wheein hangs up, exhaling in nervousness as if she'd just committed a crime. "I really have to go. I'll text you tomorrow or something."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Wheein-ssi. I know that this must be really tough for you as well and I really appreciate your help." Byulyi stands and looks at her with earnest eyes.

Wheein sends her the first smile, albeit a tiny one, since they met just now. "Yeah, yeah. I'm only helping you meet her because I believe she should be the one to decide whether to give you another chance or not. Don't get your hopes up."

"Alright," Byulyi smiles back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I took so long to write this but I'm still not completely satisfied so I may edit it a bit in the future (will point it out if I do). I'm sorry TT but rest assure, I won't give up!


	20. Chapter 20

**(D-10 - Thursday, Yongsun)**

Wheein's eyes have been fixed on Yongsun ever since she woke up. It's uncomfortable and Yongsun has the urge to throw the wet, dirty cloth she's holding at the younger woman's face just to get her to stop. Sighing, she throws it into the basin instead and washes her hands before placing them on her hips, turning to face the younger woman.

"Can you please not do that?"

Wheein narrows her eyes at Yongsun. "Do what?"

"Stare at me so intently! You don't think I can feel you staring at me the whole time ever since you woke up? You're about to bore a hole in me with those laser eyes, Wheein-ah."

"Yeah, well, why do you think I'm doing that?" Wheein sighs, stands and walks closer to Yongsun. "Unnie, I still think you should think it over again."

"I have been thinking about this a lot and I just know it's what I need, it's what I want."

Wheein frowns. "It's an impulsive decision."

Yongsun stays silent for a bit but ultimately agrees. "You're right, it is impulsive to some extent but it doesn't mean I didn't think it through. It's definitely a huge leap out of my comfort zone but I really think it'll be beneficial."

"But... but it's too sudden!" Wheein is seconds away from bursting into tears and she finally does when Yongsun sighs and closes the gap between them, pulling her into a comforting hug. 

As Wheein cries, Yongsun can barely hold back her tears. This time, she has to stay strong for the one who has been her anchor during her heartbreak. She strokes Wheein's soft hair soothingly.

"I hate this!" Wheein sobs into Yongsun's t-shirt. "I don't want this! I don't..."

"But I really need this, Wheein-ah." Yongsun's tone softens. "Time will pass so quickly and before you know it, I'll be back. You won't be alone. You have Hyejin and you have Kkomo too. I'll also always be a phone call or text away."

"But... but, time zone!"

"I'll reply as soon as I can. You don't think I will forget you right?"

"..."

"Oh, Wheein-ah, I can never! How can I forget this adorable little angel of mine?" Yongsun pulls away slightly to look into Wheein's swollen eyes which makes the guilt in her grow. "If you can't forget me, I can't forget you either. I'll update you every day so just make sure not to get sick of me."

Wheein pouts but nods begrudgingly. "Okay..."

"That's my girl," Yongsun smiles, wiping the younger woman's tears away before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much. Thank you for being by my side even though it must have been so difficult taking care of a heartbroken girl."

"I love you too," Wheein mumbles, tightening her arms around the latter's slim waist. "Thank you for being the older sister I never had."

"And you, little sister."

**(D-10 - Thursday, Byulyi)**

Byulyi had started her day cheerfully. She woke up feeling hopeful, humming and skipping around as she got ready for the day. She was so happy she even gave Daebak a little extra milk. However, right before she left her house for work, she received a text from Wheein that caused her high spirits to plunge right into the depths of hell.

"What's wrong with you, unnie?" Bomi asks when lunch time finally rolls around. Byulyi slumps forward in her seat and groans in despair. "Not feeling well?"

Without giving a verbal answer, she shows Bomi the text message and the latter's mouth forms into an 'O'.

"Damn... after you've made up your mind no less." Byulyi had briefly updated Bomi and Seulgi on her plan to get her ex-girlfriend back a few days ago. 

"Tell me about it," Byulyi sighs. "I feel so lost once again."

Bomi slams a hand down onto the table, startling the older woman, earning herself a scowl. "Oops, sorry! But unnie, you can convince her to stay, right?"

"And how do I go about doing that?"

"Erm... well, firstly, you definitely need to meet her."

Byulyi scoffs, rolling her eyes. "As if I don't already know that, Bomi-ah."

"You also need to... talk to her?"

"Yoon Bomi."

"Okay, okay! Just beg her. That's honestly your best option now, unnie."

Sighing, Byulyi straightens up. "You're right. I'll, erm, beg to the best of my ability!"

Bomi flashes her a thumbs up, grinning widely. "Great! That's the spirit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter (that I may come back to edit in the future)! 
> 
> I actually skipped ahead to write some parts of the ending and I'm honestly so excited for that but there'll still be maybe two chapters before that (that I only have a rough idea of....... haha...ha) so I ask for your patience and understanding 🥺
> 
> Also, please remember to vote for MAMAMOO every day with as many accounts as possible - https://mama.mwave.me/ - even though msnake may strike again this year 🥺 We must be strong!!! And we must be brave!!! Thank you everyone ❤️


	21. Chapter 21

**(N-10 - Thursday)**

The club is dark, save for the spotlights, making it difficult to properly navigate through the crowd. The loud music booming through the high-quality speakers is causing Yongsun's head to pound, especially since she's had a shot of hard liquor prior to entering the club that she doesn't even know the name of. Don't even get her started on the stench of sweat, alcohol, and perfume that has filled the air. She can't even count the number of people she's bumped into since entering the club, and she's starting to regret agreeing to come. Wheein notices and squeezes her hand, leading her away from the dance floor where her employees are and to the bar with Hyejin.

The bartender, who is also Wheein's friend, slides them three glasses of water before going back to make a cocktail for a waiting customer. Yongsun chugs the water immediately, hoping it'll help her feel better. The two younger women look at her with worry in their eyes, wondering if they were wrong in dragging her to a club. She reassures them that coming here was her own choice, not wanting them to feel bad about their good intention - to have fun together before she leaves.

"I think I'll feel better after going to the toilet," Yongsun shouts across the loud music. 

"Want me to come with you?" Wheein yells back.

"No, it's fine!" Yongsun pats her on the shoulder before dragging herself to the washroom. As she enters, she bumps into the person exiting and nearly falls to the ground if not for the person's quick reflexes. The person grabs her arm and steadies her. Yongsun's about to thank her as she looks up but the words get stuck in her throat when she sees who it is. 

"U-Unnie," Byulyi gasps, not expecting to see her here and definitely not expecting to see her in short hair. She looks drop-dead gorgeous as always, but this hair length exudes a mature charm that is just so attractive Byulyi can't stop staring. Her heart pounds just by looking at her.

Yongsun swiftly pulls her arm back as if the younger woman's touch scalds her, muttering, "Thanks." 

Byulyi feels an ache in her chest at her reaction but she ignores it, knowing she has no right to feel hurt. Before she can say anything else, Yongsun enters the toilet, leaving her to stand alone in the doorway. She considers between leaving or waiting for her, ultimately choosing the latter since she thinks that she'd regret it if she leaves again. 

The older woman locks herself in a bathroom stall, pressing her palm over her thumping heart, trying to blink away the hot tears that threaten to fall just by seeing her ex-girlfriend. She doesn't know how it can still hurt this much. She thought she's gotten a little better but apparently seeing her ex and being touched by her again have undone every effort she's put in to move on. Just thinking of Byulyi leaving again causes her to throw up, emptying everything she's consumed. Knockings on the door of the stall she's in startle her.

"Unnie, are you okay?" Comes Byulyi's worried voice. She freezes, not knowing what to say or do. "Unnie!"

She stays silent, wiping her tears away.

"Unnie, please at least tell me you're okay or I'm going to break the door down!"

"Go away..." Yongsun mutters weakly, choking back a sob. 

"Unnie..."

"Please!" The older woman cries.

There is silence for a while before Byulyi quietly speaks up. "I will respect your wish but can you please spare me a minute? You don't have to open the door, I'll just say what I need to say like this."

When Yongsun doesn't respond, Byulyi continues, "Unnie, after we broke up, I've thought a lot about why I suddenly felt like I've lost feelings for you. To be honest, when I left I felt relieved at first. I thought it was the right thing to do since I didn't want to hurt you further so it helped me feel slightly less guilty. Then, I met my friends and I met your older sister, and as I talk to them, I realised that maybe I was being cowardly when I decided to give up on us. I realised that I definitely still love you, but because I thought that you weren't serious about us, I subconsciously protected myself by sealing off my feelings. Due to this, your feelings for me became suffocating."

Yongsun sniffs as she tries to process what Byulyi is saying. 

"You see, I thought you didn't want me to meet your family because you didn't see a future with me. I had no idea it was because your family didn't approve of us. I'm not trying to blame you, unnie, but I just want you to see this from my perspective, that after asking to meet them for four years to no avail, I can't help but feel this way... like I'm not good enough to be introduced. I didn't want to mention this again because whenever I did, we ended up fighting. I'm sorry, I should've confronted the issue but I somehow avoided it instead."

The older woman listens intently, and she feels guilt eating at her when she realises she's the root cause of their breakup. Her dishonesty and her habit of trying to handle things by herself were what ruined their relationship. She takes in a deep breath, wincing when she smells the lingering stench of her vomit, before opening the door to go to the basin. After rinsing her mouth, she turns back to face Byulyi. 

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been honest with you," Yongsun admits remorsefully, looking down at her hands. "When we first started dating, you told me about your family and I thought that if you found out that my family was the same, it would have been more difficult for us to be together since it's difficult enough with rejection from one side. I also wanted to save you from potential heartache and didn't want them to hurt you because my parents hurt the last girl I was with by scolding her and calling up her parents, who were extreme homophobes. I thought that I could slowly try to convince my parents to accept me, to accept us before introducing you to them. I didn't expect it to drag on, and the longer we've been together, the harder it was for me to come clean that I was lying because I was afraid you'd hate me and lose trust in me. I... I was the coward who thought that I was the victim, but I was actually the one who hurt you instead and I'm so, so sorry."

She looks up to see tears streaming down Byulyi's face and instinctively reaches forward to wipe the tears away. When their eyes meet, Byulyi grabs her hand and presses it against her lips. Just then, Wheein rushes in to find Yongsun since she's taking too long. She's surprised to find them together, looking affectionate. "What's going on? Unnie, are you okay?"

Byulyi lets go of her hand and sends Wheein a small smile as a greeting while Yongsun nods. "Yeah, I am."

"So... are you guys, like...?" Wheein looks at the both of them sceptically, trying to be careful with her words.

"We were talking about both our perspectives and feelings," Byulyi explains to Wheein before turning to Yongsun. "Unnie, do you, maybe, want to meet me tomorrow for a bit so that we can discuss about what we should do moving forward?"

Yongsun glances at Wheein, who shrugs, since she thinks this is something the former should decide for herself. "A-Alright."

"Great!" Byulyi looks relieved. "Come over after work?"

"Okay."

Wheein hooks her arm around Yongsun's as they walk out. "What a coincidence, though. We were supposed to come here tomorrow."

"What? Same here!" Byulyi's jaw drops. 

"Huh. Must be fate," Wheein comments, amazed. The two older women nod in agreement, suppressing their smiles at the thought of it. It really must be fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update this. I hope this wasn't too confusing or complicated! 
> 
> I read through this a few times to make sure the plot flows properly but may edit this depending on the next few chapters (will inform if I do). 
> 
> Take care and stay safe, and keep streaming "Hop in", "A miracle 3days ago", "When It Snows mmm", and "Blue Bird".


End file.
